I DON T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND
by Luisa Black Whitlock
Summary: una idea loca nacida de la cancion Girlfriend de Avril Lavigne.FANFIC TERMINADO, SECUELA EN PROCESO  :D
1. Chapter 1

**los personajes son en completo de la Sra Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mia**

**

* * *

**

**I DON´T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND**

**Capitulo 1**

**Bella´s pov**

**Me llamo Isabella Swan, tengo 18 años y estoy en el ultimo curso de preparatoria, por fin, no veo la hora de salir de aquí y poder entrar a la Universidad, definitivamente me traen realmente hastiada estos niñatos con sus hormonas descontroladas y en acción, si cualquiera diría , de que demonios hablas? Tú tienes 18 años tus hormonas también han de estar exaltadas, pues siempre me han dicho que soy realmente madura para mi edad y bueno alguien tenia que ser la responsable de la casa, con una mama inconstante e inconsciente y un hermano que esta loco por el sexo**

**Si! Mi hermano Emmett definitivamente es todo un desgraciado mujeriego, pero al final es mi hermanito y lo quiero muchísimo.**

**Además de mi muy exaltado hermanito esta mi mejor amigo, Edward digamos que tiene un poquito mas de cerebro que los demás púber de aquí, no se acuesta con cualquiera de echo solo le he conocido 3 chicas y en realidad solo las ha tenido una noche en su cama**

**Jessica, Lauren y Kate.**

**Entre a la biblioteca, me quede de ver con Edward allí, nos gusta mucho leer, eso es algo que el y yo tenemos en común. Avance hasta la sección de historias de drama y ahí en la mesa estaba Edward con Tania y prácticamente se la estaba comiendo encima de la mesa de lectura. Al verlos allí juntos sentí mi corazón partirse en mil pedazos, siempre y en secreto he estado enamorada de mi mejor amigo**

**Edward…**

**Mi dios personal de ojos verde esmeralda, un cabello broncíneo de infarto y su cuero bien tonificado.**

**-Bella…- escuche una voz suave y aterciopelada llamarme, desperté de mi ensoñación y ahí frente a mi estaba Edward tomado de la mano con Tania y sus manos entrelazadas que diablos?- creo que no se conocen, ella es Bella mi mejo amiga, Bella – dijo llamándome para captar mi atención- ella es Tania mi novia**

**Novia…**

**Esa simple palabra compuesta de 5 letras termino de partir mi alma, pero frente a todo conserve mi orgullo**

**-mucho gusto, soy Bella la mejor amiga de tu novio.- le dije suavemente cuidando mis palabras y regulando el veneno en ellas**

**-hola!- saludo un poco entusiasmada- me has hablado mucho de ti **

_**Quisiera decir lo mismo pero no zorrita no me alegra conocerte dijo una voz en mi mente**_

**Asentí a la voz y le sonreí a la zorrita**

**-debo irme-dije en tono un poco acido- tengo que verme con Jake!-dije emocionada**

**A lo que Edward solo gruño, se odiaban aun no entendía ese odio entre los Cullen y los Black**

**-tengo una cita con el!- chille súper emocionada y eso irrito un poco a Eddie.**

_**Toma esa tonto!**_

**-Black- dijo Eddie entre dientes**

**-no te enojes Eddie- dije con voz cortante-solo saldré con el, quizás y tal ves me acueste con el pero no hare nada fuera de lo normal- termine con un matiz burlón en mi voz- solo venia a avisarte, nos vemos, adiós un placer conocerte Tania! Dije mientras salía corriendo con una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro.**

**Llegue corriendo mi Audi y lo encendí rápidamente me picaban los ojos, ash! odio llorar, llegue rápidamente a la casa de Jake y me baje corriendo de mi bebe, el suelo se nublaba al parecer por primera vez Forks quería reflejar mi dolor toque insistentemente a la puerta hasta que Jake abrió**

**-Bells!- exclamo con un poco de preocupación en la voz me tire a sus brazos y allí en ese mismo instante me derrumbe y empecé a llorarlo todo, mientras Jake intentaba calmarme dandome palabras de aliento, después de unos minutos estuve sentada en el sofa con Jake a mi lado mirandome con ojos de pregunta**

**-Que hizo Cullen esta vez?- me dijo con voz acida**

**-quien dijo que es por el?**

**-yo solo lo se Bells no me mientas**

**-ahora tiene una novia-le die y se me quebró la voz en dos ocasiones**

**-MALDITO CULLEN!- grito Jake totalmente frustrado **

**- ya Jake contrólate, por favor-dije con voz triste**

**- es que Cullen es un idiota, te tiene babeando por ti y solo te golpea y te destruye, yo que daria cualquier cosa por que me quisieras como a el…-dijo Jake apagando su voz mientras terminaba**

**-yo lo siento Jake, y-yo el no sabe lo de que yo lo amo- dije susurrando muy bajito y con voz extremadamente rota**

**-ya, lo se no te preocupes, no pasa nada Bells, me conformo con tu amistad, pero pues sabes le podemos dar celos a Cullen**

**-que planeas Jake?- dije con voz asustada**

**-Cullen siente algo por ti aunque el no lo sepa- negué con la cabeza pero el solo rodo los ojos- podemos probar darle celos? **

_**Vamos acepta, piénsalo Bella tendríamos a Ed para nosotras y haríamos todos esas fantasías realidad, en la playa en la sala, en el sofá, encima del piano, todo Bellie Bells.**_

**Sonreí maliciosamente frente a la reflexión de mi propio yo y mire a Jakie**

**-claro bebe-le dije en tono juguetón-lo haremos **

…

**Me desperté habia salido de la casa de Jake alrededor de las 7 de la noche planeando nuestra jugada, hoy me vestiría como un arma mortal, seria la chica mala, la oveja negra me transformaría completamente y Jakie aparentaría ser mi bello novio después de habernos "acostado" ayer en su casa y durante toda la noche, en todas las superficies planas posibles.**

**Me levante y tome mi bata, me dirigí al baño y me di una ducha de agua tibia para relajarme, Sali y escogí un vestido corto con un escote profundo el la espalda de color azul noche, unas zapatillas de tacón de 3 centímetros y me cepille el cabello de manera de que quedara en pequeñas ondas al final, me maquille suave y espere a que Jakie viniera.**

**Jake llegaría en la moto y en esa me iría, mi torpeza no ayudaba mucho pero la seguridad que tenia en estos momentos me permitiría ser la Diva completa**

_**Eres bella, sexy y candente Bellie no te preocupes botara la baba**_

**Sonreí frente a eso y escuche un pito afuera y Sali llevaba un pequeño bolsito versage para completar mi atuendo, abrí la puerta y Sali de casa**

**Mire a Jakie y prácticamente botaba la baba **

**-Bells –dijo embelesado- estas muy…SEXY- dijo emocionado**

**-hahaha gracias Jakie pero procura que mi hermano no te escuche podría ser muy sobre-protector – sonreí coquetamente y me subí a la moto **

**Avanzamos hasta la carretera y llegamos al parqueadero, todos me miraban pero mi casco estaba polarizado y nadie veía mi rostro pero veía envidia en las chicas y deseo en los chicos.**

_**Ves Bellie ellos se mueren por vos**_

**Sonreí mas y Jakie se parqueo justo al lado del volvo, vi bajar a Ed y verme directamente sus ojos se oscurecieron y apareció un brillo lujurioso en ellos, Tania bajo del copiloto me miro fríamente y se fue al lado de Ed que ni siquiera la miro**

**Me baje de la moto y me quite el casco lentamente, agite mi cabello y mire a Ed que abrió automáticamente su boca al saber quien era.**

**-BELLA!-grito con asombro **

* * *

gracias por leerme, este va a ser un mini-fic talvez unos 4 capitulos y el epilogo

espero que les guste esta loca idea, la tuve ayer escuchando girlfriend de avril lavigne y en eso se basa

LOS QUIERO

LW


	2. Chapter 2

****

los personajes pertenecen completamente a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mia

* * *

**I DON´T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND**

**Capitulo 2**

**BELLA´S POV**

**Bella-volvió a decir pero esta vez me estaba comiendo con los ojos me di vuelta para despedirme de mi "novio" **

**Adiós bebe- le dije coquetamente a Jake que solo me tomo de la cintura y me sentó en sus piernas haciendo rozar nuestros sexos a lo que involuntariamente gemí **

**Adiós preciosa- dijo Jake y me beso, el beso fue demandante y territorial completamente salvaje, le habia permitido besarme y tocarme pero que nunca se pasara después de todo el me estaba ayudando con Edward y estaba enamorado de mi era lo menos que podía hacer, nos separamos por la falta de aire y el ataco mi cuello besándolo y en el hueco lo chupo, quedando yo con el chupete mas grande del mundo, me soltó y me dijo al oído- Eddie muere de celos, te recojo en la tarde- sonreí como si me hubiera dicho lo mucho que deseaba hacerme suya en ese momento y me baje de sus piernas, tome mi bolso y me dirigí al salón aunque en el camino alguien me tomo fuertemente del brazo.**

**Vamos a hablar- me dijo Edward en tono serio y molesto, me dirigió hasta el salón de química que casi nunca usaban **

**Que diablos estas haciendo Isabella?- por su voz note que estaba enojado- como puedes hacer semejante espectáculo con ese chucho y venir vestida como una…-dejo la frase sin terminar**

**Como una que DILO? – le grite encolerizada no podía creer que el me estuviera tratando asi cuando su novia de seguro era una perrita completa**

**Zorra- susurro y eso me hizo explotar **

**Sabes me importa poco lo que pienses de mi Edward Cullen, no eres nadie para que lo hagas, es mas vete con tu Tania y a mi déjame en paz con Jake- le grite estaba completamente frustrada e irritada**

**Todo esto es por eso Isabella, unos PUTOS CELOS?- me grito y no aguante mas**

**Piensa lo que quieras Cullen- le dije escupiendo su nombre y me largue de allí pero nunca lo iba a llorar mas no ya no mas.**

_**Te arrastraras te lo juro Cullen harás que tu novia desaparezca **_

**Reí ante mi pequeña broma y me dirigí a mi casillero, saque los libros de Trigonometría y Literatura y algo me congelo, sentí un aliento rozando mi cuello y unos labios en mi oído**

**Como te fue con Cullen?- pregunto la suave voz de Jakie**

**Bien, solo es un marica Idiota pero lo amo- dije con voz de alivio-no vuelvas a hacerme eso ya te iba a patear en bueno tu sabes- le dije burlándome**

**Aw, eso me habría dolido- dijo riendo en mi oído- Cullen a la izquierda- tome a Jake del cuello he hice que me besara apasionadamente el me aprisiono contra los casilleros y me empujo de los muslos para que enrollara mis piernas en su cintura.**

**Consíganse una habitación- dijo Eddie en un siseo **

**Buena idea Eddie – tome a Jake de la mano y lo arrastre hasta el salón de química, justo donde habia discutido con Edward**

**Hahahahaha- reía Jake sin parar- viste su cara cuando le dijiste "buena idea Eddie" fue para fotografía- dijo Jake imitando mi voz**

**Reí con el hasta que se nos acabo el aire**

**Debes irte y yo debo ir a clase de literatura- ya habia perdido Trigonometría y pues no es que me importara de mucho.**

**Ok chao Bellie Bells- dijo Jake mientras salía por la puerta, sonreí y me dirigí a mi salón, esa clase me tocaba con Ali mi mejor amiga y la hermana menor de Ed**

**Entre al salón y me senté en mi silla, Ali no habia llegado aun, espere un par de minutos y la vi entrar por la puerta y mirarme enseguida, me estudio completamente, mirando mi atuendo y sonrió con aprobación, ahh claro, Ali habia intentado desde que es mi amiga que me vistiera sexy y linda, tienes buen cuerpo siempre me decía la diablilla y bueno creo que desde hoy escuchare mas a Ali.**

**Ola Bells y ese cambio de atuendo- me dijo sonriente**

**Jakie lo puede todo- dije coquetamente a lo que ella me miro sin entender, tenia que hacer esto real asi que decidí mentirle a ella también- JAKE ES MI NOVIO!- chille con fingida emocion a lo que ella solo se confundió mas**

**Desde cuando?- pregunto**

**Desde ayer en la noche después de pasar una maravillosa noche en su camca- dije sonriendo pensando en lo tonto que era todo esto, pero Jake tenia razón hasta ahora ha funcionado**

**Ahh!- dijo Alie sin poca emoción**

**No pareces alegre por mi- le dije haciendo un puchero**

**Bueno es que yo te veía con mi hermano Bells- si solo supiera **

_**Bellie contrólate y piensa y miente bien esto es por Ed después de todo le cumplirás el sueño a la enana**_

**Ed ya tiene novia, Ali- dije en tono serio- y Jake es lo mejor – dije con alegría era cierto era el mejor amigo del mundo**

**Ok- dijo ella sonriéndome- este fin de semana iremos al parque de diversiones- dijo emocionada – podrás llevar a en chucho.**

**Hey! Respétalo es mi novio – dije fingiendo indignación a lo que ella solo rio**

**La clase de literatura fue muy interesante hablamos de Romeo y Julieta mi obra de Shakespeare favorita, estuve hablando con Ali hasta que llegamos al comedor y me dirigí a la mesa con mis amigos y ahí fue cuando Em me vio vestida asi por primera vez, su instinto se activo y me tomo del brazo sacándome de la cafetería**

**Aw! Lastimas- le dije hermano tonto!**

**Isabella porque estas vestida asi- rugió mi hermano**

**Ohh por favor Em todo el mundo se viste asi, por fis no te enojes- utilice la cara de borreguito degollado que me hacia Ali cuando quería ir conmigo de compras logrando que el gran corazón de mi hermano se removiera **

**Ok Bella, pero es que eres mi hermana pequeña y verte asi ya sabes me choco, además como te ve todo el mundo - me dijo después de darme un abrazo de disculpa **

**No pasa nada Em – le dije sonriéndole**

**Tomamos el camino a la cafetería de nuevo y esta vez si logre sentarme en la mesa y escuche un golpe seco**

**Aw Rosie porque me pegas corazón - pregunto Em haciéndose la victima**

**Sabes cuanto llevamos esforzándonos para que Bella se vista como debe de una vez y tu la reprendes por eso- dijo Rose mientras negaba con la cabeza a lo que yo solo reí**

**No pasa nada- dije sonriente**

**Bueno chicos – dijo Ali – mañana vamos a ir a EL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES- dijo Alie completamente emocionada**

**A que horas Alie no quiero madrugar no dormí muy bien ayer - dije recordando mi mentira**

_**Si Bella que inteligente eres solo esperemos que Em reaccione como debería y entonces Ed morirá**_

**Apropósito Bells- dijo Em haciéndose el interesante – a que horas llegaste ayer yo no te escuche llegar?**

_**Si perfecto a echarle en cara a Ed nuestra "fantástica noche de sexo con Jake" **_

**Sonreí y voltee a mirar a Ed que tenia su rostro encendido en cólera**

**Ay Em eres tan descuidado y además si no me ves salir menos me veras entrar, ya sabes soy tan sigilosa y flexible – dije poniendo atención de que Ed captara el doble sentido de la oración y al parecer lo hizo ya que sus manos se convirtieron en puños encima de la mesa**

**Lo siento enana yo no puedo ir al parque de diversiones- dijo Ed entre dientes**

**Oh hermanito puedes llevar a Tania si quieres- no por favor a la Zorrita no**

**La cara de Ed cambio completamente y sonrió mirando en mi direccion**

**Claro llevare a Tania seria magnifico, una tarde maravillosa con mi maravillosa novia-dijo y estaba segura de que era para joderme**

_**No te preocupes Bells en el Parque de diversiones nos revelaremos!**_

**Sonreí ante ese pensamiento, ese día haría que Ed babeara completo por mi y al otro día me rogara ser su novia **

**

* * *

**gracias por leerlo definitivamente esta es un Bella muy diferente a la dulce y tierna bells asi que es bueno saber que les gusta asi que dejen su opinion

Sus REVIEWS y OPINIONES son realmente importantes para mi

**VICKYO8 y Cullen sus reviews son realmente importantes para mi y por ustedes continuo con mi loca idea**

LOS QUIERO

LW


	3. Chapter 3

**los personajes son exclusivamente de la magnifica escritora Stephanie Meyer, pero la trama es mia**

**

* * *

**

**I DON´T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND**

**Capitulo 3**

**BELLA´S POV:**

**Termine ese día la escuela y Sali directo para mi casa.**

_**Bellie tenemos que pensar en nuestro vestuario y pues el plan aunque como te vio hoy creo que será fácil que babee por ti**_

**Si, respondí mentalmente a la voz, entre a mi cuarto y mire el armario, una mini falda en cuero de color negro y un top también en cuero de color rojo sangre con unas botas negras de tacón alto.**

**Sonreí frente a ese atuendo y decidí ponérmelo para mañana, la pequeña duendecillo habia dicho que vendría por mi a las 9:30 am por lo que llame a Jake y le dije que viniera por mi a las 9 para llegar a casa de los Cullen antes.**

**Baje a la sala para llamar a Jakie y complementar nuestro plan de mañana la idea principal es hacerles la vida imposible y mantener ocupada a Tania y pues lograr uqe Jake la besara frente a Ed.**

_**Hola?- **_**pregunto una voz al otro lado del teléfono**

**Jakie te necesito aquí en 5 minutos- le dije al teléfono con voz seria**

_**Ya voy para allá- **_**y me colgaron el teléfono**

**Sonreí Jake sabia que esto era un plana para que yo me quedara con Ed, pero el enserio me quería y quiere lo mejor para mi, es el mejor amigo del mundo**

**Fui a la cocina para hacer unos bocadillos que Jake se iba a comer, un dato extra: Jake come mucho, pero bueno yo lo quiero, por eso lo alimento.**

**Hice unos sándwiches de atún con Coca-Cola y justo cuando habia terminado de ponerlos en el plato, sonó el timbre**

**Corrí milagrosamente sin caerme y abrí la puerta allí frente a mi estaba Jake sin camisa y con un jean corto, su abdomen al ir al descubierto dejaba ver la marcada musculatura suya, pero prefería a Ed y su bien tonificado cuerpo pero eso no evito comerme con los ojos a Jake.**

**Ves algo que te guste?- pregunto Jake y su voz destilaba orgullo**

**Fanfarrón- le dije sonriendo- vamos mete tu culo en mi casa **

**Jake solo rio y entro a mi casa, cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la sala allí estaba Jake, aplastado en el sillón con una tonta sonrisa en su cara.**

**Que?- le pregunte al ver que seguía con su tonta sonrisa**

**Hiciste sándwiches de atún para mi- dijo meloso**

**Fanfarrón- dije de nuevo y el solo se carcajeo tan fuerte que casi se cae al piso**

**Fui a la cocina por los bocadillos y la gaseosa para llevárselos a Jake, ya habia recobrado la compostura y estaba sentado viendo la tele, Overhullin, el y su afición por los autos, tome el control del cable y lo apague.**

**Hey- dijo Jake con fingido tono de indignación- yo estaba viendo eso**

**Viniste para que hablemos del plan y ahora come y aurita subimos a mi habitación para hablar- dije, no quería que habláramos abajo por si llegaba mi maravilloso hermano **

**Solo hablar- dijo Jake subiendo y bajando sus cejas sugestivamente**

**Si, Jacob Black solo para hablar- le dije sonriendo era un tonto y el ya sabia que no pasaría nada**

**Se lo comió todo y me tomo de la mano para qué subiéramos a la habitación, se sentó en la cama y palmeo el lugar a su lado para que yo m sentara**

**Linda habitación- dijo Jake mientras escaneaba la habitación hasta que paro en el conjunto colgado en la puerta de mi armario, su boca se abrió ligeramente a lo que yo solo pude reír**

**Es mi conjunto para mañana- le dije a Jake en tono seductor**

**Lo vas a dejar mas que babeado Bells- me dijo Jake en tono juguetón le sonreí **

**Bueno volviendo al plan- le dije a Jake en tono serio y el solo se limito a mirarme atentamente- la idea es sabotear cada momento juntos que tengan y pues que la beses al final**

**QUE?- chillo Jake- yo no pienso besar a la barbie**

**Ok- ya le habia pedido mucho no le iba a obligar a besar a la Zorrita- pero hay que pensar en otra manera que no pueda ir al club en la noche- dije calculando mis posibilidades**

**No se-dijo Jake con un dedo en su barbilla hasta que empezó a sonreír y juro que pude ver el bombillito encenderse encima de su cabeza- que tal una leve indigestion?- dijo Jake en tono travieso **

**No estaría mal- dije sonriendo- lo suficiente para que quiera ir a casa sola- dije ampliando mi sonrisa- la duendecillo no va a dejar que la Zorrita dañe el paseo. **

**Me merezco un premio por ser inteligente- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona**

**Le sonreí y me acerque hasta a el y el di un beso, pensaba en ser corto solo que dentro de mi nació una sed tan grande que roce con mi lengua su labio para que profundizáramos el beso, a lo que el accedió lleve mis manos a su cabellos mientras el me tomaba de la cintura, el beso se torno hambriento y cuando se acabo nuestra respiración, el bajo su boca para atacar mi cuello, recupere el aire y volví a capturar sus labios, me senté a horcajadas sobre el y empece a besarlo con mucho deseo**

**La puerta se abrió de un portazo y revelo a mi hermanito Emmett**

**Hola chi…oh- dijo al darse cuenta de que habia interrumpido, detrás de el venia Jasper y Ed**

**Me baje de Jake y le sonreí a mi hermanito**

**Em- dije para llamar su atención ya que estaba en completo shock- NUNCA TE HAN ENSEÑADO A TOCAR LA PUERTA- le grite totalmente histérica me habia interrumpido aunque se lo agradecía inmensamente dentro de mi quería que el primero fuera Ed y porque lo amaba no por un calentón **

**Bueno Bells yo creo que me voy mañana terminamos de hablar- me dijo Jake sonriendo **

**Claro amor- le dije y le di un leve beso en los labios **

**Jake se fue bajando las escaleras y oí su moto arrancar, mi hermano todavía no se movía es como si todavía estuviera paralizado**

**Emmett- dije suavemente- Emmett- dije de nuevo un poco irritaba de que mi hermano no reaccionara**

**EMMETT SWAN!- grite tan alto que lo hice reaccionar, su ceño se frunció y luego me miro con los ojos entrecerrados**

**No quiero que hagas eso en casa con el- dijo con su voz destilando veneno **

**Yo nunca digo nada cuando traes a Rose y la haces gritar tanto que no me dejan dormir- le dije a Em con su mismo tono de voz a lo que el solo abrió y cerro la boca, sin poder decir nada**

**Jasper estaba con su boca abierta, ups, habia olvidado que el y Rosie son hermanos y Ed bueno, el solo estaba tan enojado que sus manos estaban cerradas con tanta fuerza que se resaltaban sus blancos nudillos**

**Me reí y cerré la puerta en cara de los tres, mire el reloj ups ya eran las 9 de la noche que rápido pasa el tiempo, me puse mi camisón de dormir y me acosté en i cama definitivamente mañana seria un gran día.**

**

* * *

**

gracias por seguir la historia

LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO SE QUE ME DEMORE MIL AÑOS EN PUBLICAR EL CAPITULO PERO ES QUE ENSERIO YO NO TUVE LA CULPA LA PAGINA DE FANFICTION ESTABA FALLANDO Y NO ME DEJABA PUIBLICAR!

les agradezco a todos los que me hayan leido y aderido mi fic a sus FF, gracias no saben lo emocionante que es saber que mis historias y mis locas ideas les gustan.

VICKY08 gracias por todos tus reviews

Cullen te agradezco por dejar tus opiniones las quiero muchisimo

LOS QUIERO DE RESTO

LW


	4. Chapter 4

**la sra STEPHANIE MEYER es total dueña de los cullen, los quileutes y todos los personajes de la saga ****crepúsculo**

* * *

**I DON´T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND**

**Capitulo 4**

**BELLA´S POV**

**Me desperté y mire mi reloj, 6:30 am ok hora de despertarse, me levante y me estire, acomode mi cama y puse el conjunto encima, ****una mini falda en cuero de color negro y un top también en cuero de color rojo sangre con unas botas negras de tacón alto****.**

**si Jake tenia razón el conjunto era una arma mortal, me dirigí a la ducha y me metí, abrí el grifo de el agua tibia, humm delicioso, hizo que mi cuerpo se relajara, me lave el cabello con mi shampoo favorito que tenia olor a fresas, Sali de la ducha y me puse la ropa para mirarme al espejo y allí frente a mi habia una sexy chica con un conjunto de muerte sonriéndome, me planche el cabello para dejarlo completamente liso, pero mi pelo es rebelde y se curvaba en las puntas, dah caso perdido, me maquille suavemente y baje para desayunar, huevos con bacón de nuevo, si los amo y le prepare unos sándwiches a mi hermanito, estaba concentrada comiendo mis huevos cuando escuche a mi hermano bajar**

**Hola Bells- me dijo medio adormilado y luego escaneo mi atuendo- no me gusta que te vistas asi eso que llevas ni siquiera se llama ropa, no te puedes cambiar?- pregunto Em en tono serio, a lo que yo solo negué con mi cabeza y el solo hizo una pequeña mueca – tendré que espantar muchos niñatos en el parque de diversiones- dijo medio gruñendo a lo que yo sonreí .**

**Subí a mi cuarto y me cepille los dientes, cuando iba bajando las escaleras escuche el pito de la moto de Jake sonar afuera**

**Nos vemos en la casa de los Cullen- le grite a mi hermano que estaba en la ducha y Sali de mi casa, mire a Jake y se podía decir que su mandíbula estaba en el piso, sonreí juguetonamente ante eso.**

**Wow Bella te ves… Diablos estas Wow- no hablaba nada coherente a lo que yo solo reí.**

**Si lo se, nos vamos- le dije seductoramente a lo que el solo me guiño el ojo.**

**Si, oye Bella- me dijo Jake llamando mi atención – si le da un infarto cuando te vea pues yo no respondo- dijo Jake burlándose un poco y yo solo pude reír**

**Me subí a la moto y Jake arranco tomando la calle para ir a la Mansión de los Cullen porque a donde ellos vivían no se le podía llamar casa, llegamos y me baje de la moto me quite el casco e intente arreglar mi cabello, adoraba sentir el frio aire de Forks en mi cara cuando iba en la moto pero bueno eso me despeinaba.**

**Estas perfecta- me dijo Jake sonriéndome y yo le sonreí**

**Subí las escaleras que habían antes de la puerta y toque el timbre, espere unos minutos hasta que Esme me abriola puerta con su característica sonrisa maternal, me abrazo y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla**

**Hola Esme- le dije sonriéndole, Esme era algo asi como mi segunda madre**

**Hola Bella, por cierto, que bien te ves- me dijo sonriéndome y yo le sonreí de igual manera – creo que los chicos no demoran en bajar, pero yo creía que irían por ti? – pregunto Esme ella era tan linda era la madre que cualquiera quisiera tener**

**Si Esme, pero me desperté antes y llame a Jake para que me trajera – le dije sonriendo, sabiendo que no era precisamente por eso por lo que yo habia venido antes**

**Ya desayunaste pequeña? - me pregunto maternalmente ese era su tono casi siempre**

**Si, gracias Esme – sonreí de nuevo pero no precisamente por Esme si no por el maravilloso cuerpo que iba bajando las escaleras y babeándolas mientras me veía.**

**Hola Eddie – sabía que odiara que le digieran asi pero en este momento no me importaba.**

**Bella – eso habia sido entre un saludo y una adoración, me reí dentro de mi, Eddie no podía quitar su vista de mis piernas, era tan divertido, no se en que momento la pequeña diablillo habia bajado las escalera pero la tenia a mi lado inspeccionando mi vestimenta, termino la inspección y me sonrió alzando os pulgares**

**Te ves mas que bien Bella – dijo Alice sonriendo orgullosa y si sabia que ella tenia gran merito en esto, ella me habia obligado a ir de compras y en este momento le agradecía por ello**

**Y eso es quedarse corto – dijo Ed sonriendo torcidamente y se veía tan malditamente Sexy asi, me obligue a mirar su cuerpo y si el babeaba por mi yo hacia charco, tenia una camisa roja fuego que se pegaba a su tonificado torso y unos jeans apretados que dejaban ver el gran bulto que hacia su amiguito, Dios pensar solo en eso me hacia mojarme y eso era bastante.**

**Me obligue a alejar mi vista de su cuerpo no era sano para mi, cuando vi bajar a Rose y a Jasper las escaleras, Rose me sonreía de manera orgullosa al igual que la duendecillo maléfica y Jasper bueno Jasper solo tenia ojos para Alice asi que, dah no interesa.**

**Vaya Bella, te ves muy bien – dijo Rose a lo que yo solo le sonreí**

**Concuerdo con mi hermana – dijo Jasper educadamente pero el solo miraba a Alice asi que bueno quien sabe.**

**Okey chicos vámonos tenemos que recoger a la zo… novia de Ed – ups y que le digo Zorrita sonreí y Sali de la casa, para montarme en la moto, justo cuando Eddie abría la puerta.**

**Ya nos vamos preciosa – me dijo Jake en tono juguetón poniendo a Ed rojo de coraje**

**Si, amor y sabes el parque puede ser peligroso hoy para niños – le dije sugestivamente a lo que el solo me sonrió de una manera sexy y yo ronronee.**

**El arranco la moto y la acelero eso era claramente un mensaje sugestivo y le sonreí coquetamente.**

**Voltee mi rostro para ver a Ed y el resto de la familia subirse al volvo nunca lo habia dicho pero ese auto me parecía tan… sexy, una de mis fantasías era Ed, el asiento trasero del volvo y yo**

**Sonreí ampliamente cuando la imagen de el sobre mi en el auto apareció, lograría eso, como lograría que el se derritiera ante mi, el seria mío, sin importar lo que me costara.**

**Llegamos a la casa de la Zorrita y Ed se bajo para ir por ella, toco el timbre y la Zorrita abrió, estaba en Jeans y una camisa de color rojo como la de Ed, ella se le colgó del cuello y lo beso, me dieron unos celos terribles y gruñí, Jake me miro y acaricio mi pierna intentando calmarme.**

**Tranquila preciosa – me dijo en tono calmo – hice un plan sabes, Jared nos va a ayudar creo que lo de hacer quedar a la Barbie como una Zorrita es mas interesante que la indigestión – sonreí era un plan magnifico, Jared estaba mas que bueno pero yo solo tengo ojos para Ed asi que Jared nunca me importo.**

**Eres un chico con una mente maquiavélica – dije sonriendo – y TE AMO – le grite a lo que el solo sonrió y yo me abrase a su cintura**

**LARGUEMONOS YA TENGO ALGO MUY INTERESANTE QUE HACER EN EL PARQUE – les grite a la pareja de tortolitos a lo que Ed se separo de la Zorrita y la arrastro hasta el carro, le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que subiera y corrió hasta la puerta del piloto y arranco con toda su velocidad, sonreí**

**Eso es un reto? – me pregunto Jake incrédulo **

**Sip – le dije remarcando la p**

**Jake arranco súper rápido y fue realmente fácil pasar a Ed, llegamos a el parque de diversiones como en 10 minutos, por la loca competencia de velocidad entre ellos 2.**

**Me baje de la moto y le pase el casco a Jake mientras acomodaba mi pelo.**

**Te ves muy sexy deja de intentar arreglarte mas - me dijo Jakie en tono seductor**

**Sip lo se pero mujer prevenid avale por 2 asi que… - deje la frase inconclusa y le guiñe el ojo a lo que el solo sonrió **

**Sentí el ronroneo del volvo apagarse a mi lado y las puertas abrirse.**

**Que tal si entramos – dijo Ed quien ya traía tomada de la mano a la Zorrita**

**Estoy esperando a alguien – dije sonriendo**

**Wow vas a armar un trió? – pregunto sádicamente la Zorrita**

**Sip - le sonreí dejando claramente que no me iba a vencer a lo que ella casi gruñe**

**Vimos llegar una moto harley davidson 2011, que a mi parecer era una moto de todo un hombre, sonreí ante eso**

**Wow – dijo mi hermano – bella moto**

**Me aleje de mis amigos y me acerque a la moto habia podido distinguir a Jared por el tatuaje en su espalda ya que venia sin camisa.**

**Hola Jared – le dije sonriendo el se quito el casco me tomo por la cintura y me dio un beso en la mejilla**

**Hola Bells – dijo sonriendo también – cual es la niñita que tengo que hacer caer a mis pies? –pregunto coquetamente**

**Reí y reí era bastante divertido ver a Jared dándoselas de Don Juan.**

**Ves la rubia peli teñida al lado de mi Eddie – dije con voz neutra**

**La de pinta de chica fácil? – pregunto Jared y yo solo reí **

**Sip esa es la que tienes que tirarte frente a Eddie, ok? – le dije con voz calculadora estábamos haciendo un negocio.**

**Claro súper fácil, pero me deberás una grande Bells – dijo sonriéndome y yo solo asentí**

**El se bajo de la moto y me tomo de la cintura para llevarme hasta donde estábamos, se presento frente a todos pero lo mas divertido fue verlo presentarse a la Zorrita**

**Le tomo la mano y se la beso suavemente.**

**Un placer conocerla Srta. Tania, me han hablado de usted pero Bells se quedo corta al describírmela, es mas que obvio que es mucho mas linda – dijo Jared en tono seductor y la Zorrita le sonrió coquetamente lo mejor fue ver la cara de Eddie no sabia ni que hacer**

**Muchas gracias – le dijo ella en un tono que intentaba ser sexy y que a mi solo me daban ganas de vomitar**

**Entremos les parece – dijo Ed en tono cortante y arrastro a la Zorrita hasta la entrada, Jared se puso a mi lado y me susurro al oído.**

**Demasiado Fácil – dijo sonriendo y yo sonreí igual**

**Cogí a Jared y a Jake de la mano y los lleve hasta la entrada, pasamos y luego vi inmediatamente lo primero que vi, la pista de karts**

**SIII – grite súper emocionada – QUIERO IR A LOS KARTS – grite mas que emocionada y claro todos me apoyaron **

**Corrí como niña chiquita hasta los Karts y escogí el mío, un chico s eme acerco para decirme que debía hacer y se quedo mirándome más de lo necesario**

**Ehh bueno el pedal izquierdo es este para humm – se habia quedado mirándome y se perdió en su mundo hasta que vi a Ed tocándole el hombro**

**Chico – dijo con una voz que notaba se moría de Celos y rabia – ella ya ha venido sabe como manejar un kart asi que largo – dijo con su voz destilando veneno a lo que el chico se fue a otro lado.**

**Voltee mi rostro para ver a Jared coqueteando claramente con la Zorrita, mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse en el kart**

**Sonreí y me concentre, el chico de aurita se paro enfrente de todo y empezó a agitar la bandera hasta que dio la ordené arrancar, arranque suave primero debía hacer algo antes, me puse detrás de la Zorrita y empecé a empujarla y empujarla hasta que ups de repente se salió del carril y fue a dar contra los neumáticos que rodeaban la pista.**

**Me reí como nunca y adelante a todos hasta llegar a la meta, habia conseguido sacar a la Zorrita y habia ganado en los karts**

**Me baje y Sali corriendo al Kart de Jake le quite el casco me senté sobre el y lo bese**

**Fue un beso muy acalorado, mas que acalorado fue humm ardiente.**

**Me deshice de el y para recuperar el aire, y me pare de ahí.**

**Wow Bella de repente te me perdiste en la primera vuelta y luego me adelantaste como si nada – dijo Jake asombrado**

**Si soy buena en esto – dije cuando vi a los demás acercarse**

**Todos me felicitaron pero Jared se dio cuenta de que cierta Zorrita faltaba**

**Y Tania?- pregunto Jared**

**Todos miraron alrededor y al parecer el primero en verla fue Jake quien se puso a reírse como loco, cuando se recupero logro hablar**

**Creo que ya la vi – señalo con su dedo el lugar donde la Zorrita se estaba levantando tratando de acomodar su peinado, Jared se fue corriendo hasta donde estaba y la ayudo mientras que Ed simplemente se estaba…riendo.**

**Mire a Jared y le hice la seña de qu era el momento porque no que la eche de una vez**

**Jared la tomo de la cintura y ella enredo sus manos en su cuello, mas que fácil y la beso, fue un beso demasiado apasionado**

**Me acerque a Ed y susurre en su oído**

**Me parece que tu novia se esta besando a mi amigo – le dije suavemente a lo que su risa paro y dirigió su mirada hasta ellos – y parece mas que complacida, sabes te quedan lindos los cuernos – le dije coquetamente y luego me aleje. Todos estaban en shock mirando a la Zorrita besarse con Jared aunque parecía que se lo iba comer. Pararon el beso y el le dijo algo al oído a ella quien sonrió y asintió, Jared la tomo de la mano y se la llevo hasta donde estábamos nosotros**

**Eso que significa Tania? – dijo Ed reclamándole**

**Ay Dios no creí que fueras tan lento sabes? Eso significa que me voy para mi casa a tener el sexo mas maravilloso de mi vida y que tu y yo terminamos – le dijo ella en tono irónico era un Zorra completa y me habia echo el trabajo muy fácil, Jared me miro y e guiño el ojo yo solo le sonreí el era súper.**

**Ed estaba en shock asi que ellos solo se fueron sonreí**

**Que tal si vamos a la montaña rusa – dije de manera inocente como si nada hubiera pasado**

**Claro que si – me respondió Ed tomando mi mano y arrastrandome hasta la montaña rusa**

**Oye – le dije cuando llegamos – que la Zorrita te haya engañado no significa que yo quiera sobras, bebe, yo solo quiero tenerte cuando sepas de lo que te perdiste amor – le dije y me fui de ahí hasta llegar donde mi Jake y besarlo de nuevo dejándole en claro el mensaje.**

**Pasamos todo el día en el parque de diversiones, montamos la montaña de agua, cable, hice toda clase de deportes extremos fue fantástico.**

**Luego fuimos hasta la casa Cullen ya que las chicas no llevaban la ropa adecuada para salir al club, estaba hablando con Jake de que el debía irse por alguna u otra razón y yo tenia luego que lograr que fueramos a un karaoke tenia una canción en mente que debería cantarle a cierto personaje.**

**Mire a Ed, claramente me estaba incendiando con la mirada asi que decidí ir hasta el y cantar cierto pedacito de una canción que rondaba mi cabeza ya que lo habia pillado mas de una vez observándome, me acerque a el, puse mis manos en sus hombros para decirle al oído**

"_**I can see the way I see**_

_**The way you look at me**_

_**And even when you look away**_

_** I know you think of me"**_

**Quien te hace pensar eso? – me dijo en tono juguetón**

**Se que me miras, se la forma en que lo haces y aunque miras de lejos se que piensas en mi – le dije de nuevo pero esta vez sin cantarlo, sonriéndole coquetamente y me devolví hasta donde Jake le di un beso de despedida y el salió por la puerta**

**Se fue tu chucho – dijo Ed con su voz impregnada de burla**

**Sip – le dije sonriendo – ya sabes tiene que acomodar el ambiente para que tengamos sexo hoy en la noche – dije como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo**

**Y que pasa si no llegas a el – dijo Ed cogiéndome de la cintura y presionándome contra el**

**Eddie, Eddie, Eddie no entiendes que te tendré conmigo cuando quiera que eso sea hasta entonces no lograras nada de mi – le dije mientras negaba con la cabeza.**

**Apuestas eso? – me dijo con voz malditamente sexy, joder lograba ponerme húmeda solo con su tono de voz.**

**Me aleje de el un poco para morder el lóbulo de su oreja y susurrar a su oído**

**Claro bebe, como quieras - le dije con una voz que rogaba por que fuera sexy y sentir cierta presión contra mi estomago me rectifico que lo lograba, metí mi mano entre nuestros cuerpo y acaricie su miembro – pero creo que alguien va a perder - dicho eso me aleje de el y subí las escaleras en busca de Alice.**

**Esperaba que la noche durara porque la iba a pasar mas que bien.**

**

* * *

**

GRACIAS POR LEERME SE LOS AGRADEZCO DEMASIADO, ME ENCANTA QUE LES GUSTE MI FIC, NO SABEN LO EMOCIONADA QUE ME PONE QUE A USTEDES LE GUSTE Y EL RECIBIR TODAS ESA NOTIFICACIONES DE F.F

ES MAGNIFICO LAS ADORO

AHORA TENGO UNA NUEVA NOTICIA

TENGO OTRO FIC NUEVO

SE LLAMA MENDIGANDO AMOR

ME GUSTARIA QUE SE PASARAN POR EL Y ME DIJIERAN QUE LES PARECE

GRACIAS POR LEERME

LAS QUIERO DEMASIADO

LW :D


	5. Chapter 5

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER PERO LA TRAMA ES MIA.

BASADO EN UNA CANCION LLAMADA GIRLFRIEND DE AVRIL LAVIGNE

* * *

**I DON´T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND**

**Capitulo 5**

**BELLA´S POV:**

**Subí las escaleras rápidamente buscando a Alice, supuse que estaba en su cuarto si que corrí hasta allí y abrí la puerta, las chicas ya estaban listas, Rose vestía un lindo short de color blanco con una camisa azul eléctrico y unas zapatillas de un tacón como de unos 6 cms, su pelo estaba completamente planchado y caí justo a la mitad de su cintura, Alice por otro lado tenia puesto un vestido de color negro que se apretaba en su cintura y unas bellas zapatillas de color negro también con un tacón aguja de 10 cms, du pelo seguía igual que siempre no habia poder humano que lograra que su lindo cabello negro azabache no disparara en todas direcciones y eso que lo habíamos intentado todo, TODO!**

**-Bella, ya íbamos a bajar que paso – dijo Rosie sonriendo**

**-solo hice una pequeña travesura – puse mi mejor sonrisa picara – y debía escapar – ellas solo se rieron bueno no se rieron se carcajearon y luego de unos minutos yo me uní a sus risas, escuche unos pasos y me voltee ahí estaban los chicos y nos miraban extrañados**

**-Que es tan gracioso? – pregunto mi hermano**

**- Tu Hermana – dijeron las chicas y volvieron a reír yo solo sonreí malignamente y los 3 chicos se estremecieron**

**-Vamos al club ya si? – dije mirando a Alice quien solo asintió**

**Bajamos las escaleras, nos íbamos a ir en el Jeep de mi hermano, el iba a conducir, Rose de copiloto y Alice, Jazz, Eddie y yo atrás me subí en el Jeep de un ágil movimiento, dejando a todos asombrados, por lo general necesitaba ayuda para subir al gran Jeep de Emmett pero habia estado practicando para lograr justo eso, a Eddie con la boca abierta, mi pequeño y ágil salto dejaba ver mis bragas al subirme y Eddie venia detrás mío dispuesto a ayudarme asi que realmente yo no tengo la culpa, sonreí de forma coqueta a lo que el solo pudo medio gruñir y subirse al Jeep.**

**Cuando todos estuvimos adentro mi hermano arranco y nos dirigimos al Angels & Demons nightclub, era un club muy conocido y reconocido, entrabas allí exclusivamente, pero solo decir el apellido Cullen y te dejaban entrar a todos los clubes de Port Ángeles y Seattle.**

**Llegamos y vimos a gran cantidad de personas hacer fila era, exuberante.**

**Nos acercamos al guardia y el solo intento bloquearnos la entrada**

**-tienen reserva o si no únanse a la fila – nos dijo el guardia en un tono que intentaba ser amenazante**

**-tenemos una reserva al nombre de… - Alice nos volteo a mirar a todo y nosotros solo sonreímos – a nombre de Cullen – esas eran las palabras mágicas, el guardia se disculpo y se aparto de la puerta, como dije, Los Cullen mueven bastante dinero, además de que todos quieren al reconocido Doctor Carlisle Cullen y como no a la maravillosa y amable decoradora de interiores Esme Cullen.**

**Entramos al club, todo eran luces de neón y la gran zona de baile, estaba sonando So What de P!nk, Alice y Rose dieron un gritico de exclamación y me arrastraron hasta la pista de baile, empecé a moverme al ritmo de la canción, no era muy bailable pero la idea no era esa era poner lo que mas pudiera de cachondo a Eddie**

_**Oh Bellita creo que lo estamos logrando, mira hacia atrás**_

**Me voltee y vi a Eddie parado mirándome bailar con una muy notable excitación, sonreí y me acerque a el la canción habia acabado y habia empezado otra y esta si que era para bailar. Tome a Ed de la mano y lo lleve hasta la pista de baile y empecé a moverme frente a el al compas de Lady Marmalade de Mya, Cristhina Aguilera, Lil´Kim y P!nk, el me tomo de la cadera y me pego contra el demostrándome lo duro y listo que estaba, el solo contacto de su gran miembro contra mi culito me hizo gemir**

_**Vamos Bella concéntrate, no ves que eso es lo que el quiere, lo tendremos nosotras a nuestros pies no al revés.**_

**Me recordó mi bella conciencia, la amaba tanto, hice una bajada completa en cuclillas para luego subir solamente mis caderas y luego subir el resto de mi cuerpo, estaba completamente segura que desde su vista, habia podido ver todo mi trasero y mis braguitas, estaba mas que húmeda, sentía una laguna en ellas, pero no mostraría debilidad, voltee mi cabeza y empecé a dejar besos húmedos en su cuello y mordisque su lóbulo, escuche un medio gruñido y un medio gemido de su parte**

**-No juegues con fuego Bella, te puedes quemar – me dijo con su malditamente sexy voz y Joder eso solo me habia puesto tan húmeda que creí que empezaría a gotear.**

**-oh no mi Eddie – le dije en el tono que use en casa – no me voy a quemar, el que caerá en el fuego de cabezas será otro – le dije mirándolo fijamente, voltee mi cuerpo, puse una mano en su cuello y deje car la parte superior de mi cuerpo hacia atrás, meneando mis caderas al compas de las suyas a lo que el solo gimió, sonreí y volví a subir, me acerque a su bello rostro y mordí su labio inferior jalándolo un poco y justo cuando el intento besarme me aparte y me fui, me hice espacio entre la multitud hasta llegar a la caseta de DJ**

**- Hola – dije con una voz que rogaba ser sexy, me senté en la varillita que separaba al DJ de las personas – como te llamas? –**

**-Alec – dije el sonriéndome coquetamente, me acerque un poco hasta a el y susurre en su oído mi pequeño plan, el asintió y me paso un micrófono mientras hacia un anuncio en su micrófono**

**- bueno que tal si cambiamos un poco de ambiente a algo mas – me miro y sonrió – movido, en la voz de la bella chica que me acompaña – me dijo sonriendo tomo mi mano y la subió – Bella Swan – los chicos chiflaron y las chicas me miraron mal**

**-bueno – dije sonriente, en la otra punta podía ver a mis amigos con su boca abierta – amo esta canción pero es algo asi como mas personal, es para ti Eddie espero que la disfrutes – le hice la seña a Alec para que la pusiera y empezó a sonar…**

**(N/A: PARA DARLE AMBIENTE A LA COSA PUEDEN PONER GIRLFRIEND EN YOUTUBE Y SEGUIR LEYENDO LUEGO VEN EL VIDEO ESTA CANCIÓN ME ENCANTA)**

**Hey hey**

**You you**

**I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way no way**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey hey**

**You you**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey hey**

**You you**

**I know that you like me**

**No way no way**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey hey**

**You you**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**Me baje del improvisado escenario y me fui abriendo paso en la gente hasta llegar frente a el.**

**You're so fine**

**I want you mine**

**You're so delicious**

**I think about you all the time**

**You're so addictive**

**Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?**

**Sonreí y me di la vuelta empezando a caminar logrando que el me siguiera, que facil**

**Don't pretend**

**I think you know I'm damn precious**

**And how, yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess**

**I can tell you like me too**

**And you know I'm right**

**She's like so whatever**

**You can do so much better**

**I think we should get together now**

**And that's what everyone's talking about**

**Me volví a subir al improvisado escenario haciendo diferentes movimientos reflejando la canción y el coro, recordando el video de Avril, gracias a Jessica que me habia dicho sobre la canción hace unos años**

**CHORUS:**

**Hey hey**

**You you**

**I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way no way**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey hey**

**You you**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey hey**

**You you**

**I know that you like me**

**No way no way**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey hey**

**You you**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**I can see the way I see**

**The way you look at me**

**And even when you look away**

**I know you think of me**

**I know you talk about me all the time**

**Again and again**

**Me acerque de nuevo donde Edward y lo tome de la camisa para cantar**

**So come over here**

**Tell me what I wanna hear**

**That I'll, yeah, make your girlfriend disappear**

**I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again**

**And again and again and again**

**Cause**

**She's like so whatever**

**And you can do so much better**

**I think we should get together now**

**And that's what everyone's talking about**

**Mire a las chicas y ellas me siguieron subiendo conmigo hasta el escenario y Alec les paso un par de micrófonos **

**Hey hey**

**You you**

**I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way no way**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey hey**

**You you**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey hey**

**You you**

**I know that you like me**

**No way no way**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey hey**

**You you**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**Las chicas y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo he hicimos la misma coreo que hacían Avril y sus bailarinas para el pedazo de la canción que seguía, ellas me ayudaron en el coro del ultimo pedazo ya que este necesitaba mas chicas.**

**Oh**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**

**Cause I can**

**Cause I can do it better**

**There's no other**

**So when it's gonna sink in?**

**She's so stupid**

**What the hell were you thinking?**

**Oh**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around mt finger**

**Cause I can**

**Cause I can do it better**

**There's no other**

**So when it's gonna sink in?**

**She's so stupid**

**What the hell were you thinking?**

**Hey hey**

**You you**

**I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way no way**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey hey**

**You you**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**No way, no way**

**Hey hey**

**You you**

**I know that you like me**

**No way no way**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey hey**

**You you**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**No way, no way**

**Hey hey**

**You you**

**I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way no way**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey hey**

**You you**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**No way, no way**

**Hey you...**

**No way...**

**Hey you...**

**No way no way**

**Hey hey!**

**Cuando terminamos de cantar la canción bajamos del escenario en medio de los aplausos y me dirigí hasta donde Edward y lo bese, le mostré todo allí, mi amor, mi deseo, mis celos, mi pasión todo lo causaba el, yo lo amaba y lo quería ya para mi**

_**Muy bien tu actuación Bellita me impresionas**_

**Me separe de Edward cuando mi respiración se acabo y le agradecí a mi propia yo en mi mente**

**Que tal lo hice? - le dije sonriendo picaramente**

**Excelente Bella – dijo sonriéndome torcidamente de una manera toan malditamente sexy, que llamaba a sexo YA – eso estaba dedicado para mi?**

_**Ay Dios que lento!**_

**Rode los ojos y asentí, el me tomo de la cintura y volvio a besarme, esta vez el demando el beso, haciéndolo MUY caliente y lleno de Deseo**

**Y que hay con tu Chucho – pregunto Edward y yo solo me reí, a lo que el se desconcertó**

**Eso solo era actuación, Eddie – le dije y reí de nuevo – te dije que te quería para mi, pero tenias que verme primero, dejar de ser la sosa amiga, para ser una chica a tu mismo nivel, que se veía hmmm como fue que me dijiste – dije poniendo mi dedo en la barbilla simulando pensar – bueno tu dijiste Zorra pero yo diría Sexy – le dije sonriendo de nuevo y volviendo a reír.**

**Wow – dijo Ed un poco deslumbrado – osea que tu nunca tuviste Sexo con el chucho? – dijo Eddie preguntando **

_**Diablos el sabe que es la palabra actuación cierto – **_

**No lo molestes el tiene derecho a preguntar**

_**Y yo no he dicho que no es solo que es bastante lento**_

**Reí frente a eso y Edward solo me miro frunciendo el entrecejo**

**No Ed – le dije y el solo se relajo un poco – nunca tuve Sexo salvaje con Jake, pero… - y el me miro de nuevo angustiado y sus ojos se iban encendiendo de coraje, yo solo me acerque a el para decirle al oído - estoy esperando que tu si me des lo que quiero – metí mi mano entre los dos y acaricie su miembro por encima de la ropa, el solo me tomo y dejo un casto y sensual beso en mis labios**

**Claro que te lo daré, pero no quiero que tu primera vez sea en un club – me dijo sonriéndome torcidamente de nuevo**

**Te Amo Edward – le dijo sonriendo dulcemente, el me abrazo y luego miro a mis ojos y sus bellas esmeraldas brillaban, con ternura, emoción y devoción – y ahora estas a mis pies – le dije sonriendo pícaramente**

**Saca las esposas, soy tu esclavo eterno – me dijo sonriéndome y yo solo lo abrase poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho**

**Yo Te Amo Mas mi Bella – sentí su sonrisa en esa frase aunque no pudiera verlo**

**Ya no tenía que ser ms la Bella desinhibida y atrevida y humm exhibicionista de antes, ahora podía volver a ser la Bella tierna y tímida que siempre he sido, la misma Bella solo que con el Novio Perfecto y con más sentido de la moda.**

**Sonreí tenia el presentimiento de que un día nuestra historia seria un buen cuento para nuestros hijos y que seria muy divertido contarlo y explicar como nació nuestro amor**

**Mediante una loca idea, basada en darle celos a mi Adonis Personal**

* * *

**QUE CREEN DEJO ASI O HAGO UN BELLO EPILOGO**

**DEPENDE DE USTEDES ME TIENEN QUE DECIR QUE DESEAN**

**LAS QUIERO**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA**

**LAS QUIERO**

**DEJEN UN PEQUE REVIEW**

**NO LES HARA DAÑO**

**LAS QUIERO A TODAS LAS QUE ME HAYAN APOYADO SON SUPERS**

**:D**

**LW**

**PD: KATIUSKA ERES SUPER, Y EL CAPI ES PARA TI Y GRACIAS!**


	6. Epilogo

**algunos personajes son de la maravillosa SM pero algunos mio como la linda y tierna Anellise**

**quiero una hija que se llame asi**

**bah mejor me callo y las dejo ver el epilogo! se les quiere**

* * *

**I DONT LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND**

**EPILOGO**

_**Años después**_

**Me desperté en los brazos de mi Dios griego, aún recuerdo el día en que me dijo que fuéramos novios, fue épico…**

_**Flash back**_

_**Iba por la calle, hacia dos días le había cantado a Edward la canción de Avril y le había dicho que lo amaba pero las cosas siguieron iguales, Alice me había llamado para que me reuniera con ella en el restaurante "La Bella Italia", iba a ir en mi auto, pero estaba averiado, igual el auto no estaba muy lejos de mi casa, seguí caminando hasta que vi una gran valla enfrente del restaurante que decía**_

"_**BELLA QUIERES SER MI NOVIA… EDWARD"**_

_**La valla era gigante tanto que casi tapaba el restaurante y yo estaba de piedra, la puerta del restaurante se abrió y por allí salió mi Dios Griego caminando con un ramo de rosas en sus manos llego hasta mí y tomo mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos**_

_**Entonces? – me dijo sonriendo torcidamente, esa sonrisa me encanta – que dices? Aceptas?-**_

_**Si - grite emocionada y me lance a sus brazos, y nos besamos fue un beso tierno y dulce, en donde nos demostrábamos amor, escuche a personas aplaudir y chiflar, pero no me importaba, estaba en los brazos de mi dios al fin.**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**Ese día había estado radiante, feliz, no nos separamos mas, tuvimos peleas y todo, como cualquier pareja normal, pero nos amábamos como nunca, nada nos separó, a pesar de que las chicas seguían acosándolo, yo confiaba en él, y de echo hubo un día mucho más feliz que el día en que me pidió que fuera su novia, el día en que me pidió que fuera su esposa…**

_**Flash Back**_

_**Edward me había llamado, me dijo que me arreglara que iríamos a cenar, estaba emocionada, hoy cumplíamos 3 años de novios, peleamos mucho durante este tiempo, pero siempre nos mantuvimos unidos, lo amaba con todo mi ser, aunque fuera tan cursi, que por lo regular no me gusta, era la verdad, no viviría sin él.**_

_**Me puse un vestido blanco ceñido al cuerpo, con unos tacones bajos de color blanco y me alise el cabello completamente poniéndome una diadema frágil pero sencilla con aplicados de esmeralda que Edward me regalo.**_

_**Baje las escaleras y escuche un reconocido ronroneo parar en la puerta de mi casa, baje corriendo las pocas escaleras que me quedaban y abrí la puerta, Edward venia vestido de traje, divino como siempre, de color negro y camisa azul profundo, se veía como todo un modelo de pasarela, se podía poner una bolsa de basura y le quedaría bien**_

"_**Isabella deja de babear" (N/A: como es un recuerdo entonces por eso las comillas para la voz de su mente, pero cuando este en el presente se verá cursiva la letra)**_

_**Si, habían pasado 3 malditos años y mi jodida conciencia seguía aquí**_

"_**y nunca me iré pequeña así que acostúmbrate, dijiste groserías hace como 3 años que no te escuchaba hablar así, volviste a ser la misma sosa de siempre"**_

_**Bah cállate, además si dije groserías hace unos dos días, sonreí frente a esa respuesta esa noche había sido única ja! pero no diría más.**_

"_**si esa noche nuestro Eddie estuvo insaciable"…**_

_**Bella? – me pregunto Edward, ops me había metido de nuevo en mi mundo estúpida conciencia**_

"_**hey"**_

_**Ya cállate – si emm lo Siento Ed – le sonreí y el me sonrió deslumbrándome, tomo mi cintura y me beso tierna y tortuosamente lento.**_

_**Te ves hermosa mi amor – me dijo Edward una vez no separamos y solo sonreí**_

_**Tú también Ed – le dije mirándolo a los ojos, tenían un brillo especial hoy, era ¿ansiedad?**_

_**Vamos, tenemos la reserva a la 8 – me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta el Volvo, abrió mi puerta y me ayudo a sentarme, para luego correr impresionantemente rápido para llegar a su puerta, arranco el auto y salió más rápido de lo normal para el restaurante, y eso era demasiado**_

_**Paramos en el restaurante y él se bajó apresurado del carro y corrio de nuevo hasta mi puerta**_

_**estas un poco ansioso no - le dije mirando a sus ojos tratando de descubrir algo**_

_**no - dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y me tomaba de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos **_

_**entramos a el restaurante y mi novio dijo su apellido para la reservacion, no me gusto como la recepcionista se le quedo mirando asi que me pare frente a el para dejarle en claro que era mio, y con lo mio no se meten**_

_**"asi es bellita"**_

_**la recepcionista se fue malhumorada despues de mi comportamiento posesivo, pero el es mio y nadie tiene porque estar mirando lo mio**_

_**que linda te ves cuando te pones celosa - me dijo mi novio al oido con su condenado acento sexy**_

_**hmm - no podia decir nada coherente asi que mejor no abria la boca pero alcance a escuchar una leve risa de mi novio, Bah que me importa**_

_**entremos al restaurante y comimos pechuga de pollo a las finas hiervas, con vino de reserva de una marca no se que, estabamos comiendo tranquilamente pero Edward empezo a ponerse nervioso**_

_**que pasa Ed? - le pregunte**_

_**"no crees que ya es hora de que le dejes de decir Ed"**_

_**porque?**_

_**"porque ya es tu novio, dah, eres lenta"**_

_**a mi me gusta y a el tambien, mejor callate**_

_**nada - dijo con un hilo de voz, esto era preocupante Ed nunca se pone nervioso, no mas de lo normal**_

_**dime que pasa Edward - le dije en tono de voz irritado porque solo no me podia decir que diblos le pasasba**_

_**nada Bella solo come por favor - dijo mirandome suplicante, estaba enojada pero segui con mi comida**_

_**lo vi pararse e ir al baño de Hombres, se me habia acabado el apetito, se que era tonto, pero el y yo nunca nos ocultabamos nada, y esto parecia ser grande pero el se negaba a contarmelo**_

_**"deja de pareser una niñata berrinchuda Isabella" me replico mi mente**_

_**no te metas y no me jodas, pense**_

**_"bah"_**

**_vi a Edward volver del baño, ya parecia mas calmado, se sento y me miro a los ojos y depronto esa bella sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba aparecio, me deslumbro por unos segundos, pero recorde y tome mis cubiertos y segui comiendo, lo vi pararse y dirigirse a mi lado_**

**_estas enojada - no era una pregunta, lo mire en sus ojos se veia el dolor_**

**_si - le dije y segui comiendo, deje de prestarle atencion y me concentre en mi comida_**

**_amor - me llamo pero no lo mire_**

**_bella - volvio a llamarme . bella mirame - no lo hice_**

**_Isabella - repitio e hizo que me volteara, pero lo que vi me dejo mas impresionada, tenia a mi Edward arrodillado frente a mi con una bella cajita de terciopelo en su mano, deje caer los cubiertos de mi mano y estaba segura de que mi mandibula estaba en el piso - se que te amo mas que a nada en el mundo, eres unica, tierna, dulce pero cuando lo deseas puedes ser sexy y pasional - dijo sonriendo y sus ojos brillaban yo solo correspondi a su sonrisa - te adoro, eres el nucleo de todo, eres el sol de mis estrellas, se que suena cursi y ridiculo pero no podria vivir una vida en la que tu no estes_**

**_" no es divino "_**

**_si_**

**_Isabella Marie Swan - dijo mi nombre completo pero no me molesto estaba completamente feliz - me harias el hombre mas feliz del universo, aceptas casarte conmigo?_**

**_SI - grite alto, logrando que todo el restaurante nos volteara a mirar mientras Edward ponia el anillo en mi dedo, lo mire, era hermoso, un anillo de oro blanco con 3 pequeñas aplicaciones de esmeraldas, era precioso, delicado y sencillo_**

**_como tu - dijo Ed como si leyera mi mente, me arroje a sus brazos y el me tomo de la cintura_**

**_te amo - le dije sonriendo_**

**_y yo a ti - me dijo el y nos fundimos en un beso tierno y suave_**

**_Fin Flash Black_**

**nos casamos tres meses despues, Alice casi muere cuando le dijimos que tenia 3 meses para organizarlo todo, pero es Alice y estuvo todo muy bello, exquisito, fue una ceremonia privada, solo estabamos la familia y Jake y su nueva novia Nessie era una chica linda, y controlaba a Jake a la perfeccion, era la correcta, un dia estabamos en la sala, Alice se quedo mirando al vacio y cuando nos volvio a mirar sonrio, dijo que yo seria la primera en casarme, despues ella, luego Nessie y luego Rose, recuerdo la cara de la pobre Nessie se volvio blanca como el papel para luego sonrojarse de un bello roja carmin, ella era adorable.**

**hoy hace 20 años que nos casamos, si ya estabamos viejos, y hace 15 años nos dieron la mejor noticia de mi vida, estaba embarazado, eran dos pequeños bebes, Anthony y Anellise, eran hermosos y dentro de dos dias cumplirian sus 15 años, Alice insistio en hacer una gran fiesta, color lila, mi hija amaba el lila, Anthony era un pequeño Edward completamente igual a ael son esos ojos esmeralda que matan, es un gran casanovas y Anellise es como yo, solo que tiene los ojos de color violeta como los de su Tia Alice y ama las compras como ella, da miedo verlas comprando juntas.**

**en fin mañana seria la fiesta y todo tenia que estar perfecto...**

**... Dos Dias Despues ...**

**eran las 3 de la tarde y todas estabamos en el Spa, Alice dijo que Anellise debia estimular sus foliculos y relajarse, y asi lo hicimos, hasta que llego la depilacion de ingles**

**auch - grite, dolia como una jodida mierda y había estado tentada de patear a la depiladora unas cuantas veces, mire a mi lado Ali estaba como si nada, Rose tenia una rara mueca en su boca, Nessie que se nos habia unido pues nos queríamos mucho pero creo que ahora su cara de sufrimiento demostraba que se arrepentia y luego mire a Anellise sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y veia a su rostro contraido por el dolor**

**Alice Cullen me puedes decir porque diablos mi hija de casi 15 años se depila la ingle? - le grite a Ali muy enojada, mi hija no necesitaba para nada eso**

**mama solo relajate - dijo mi hija con un hilo de voz, mire a Ali y ella solo le guiño un ojo a mi hija quien intento sonreirle, pero solo lo intentó**

**esta bien - les dije, pero grite de dolor cuando la depiladora quito la banda con cera.**

**despues del relajante Spa (Sarcasmo como te amo) nos fuimos para la casa para que Alice nos ayudara a arreglarnos podiamos tener 39 pero seguiamos casi igual, y Ali, a Ali no se le acababan las energias.**

**nos bañamos y nos vestimos, Ali tenia un lindo vestido ceñido a sus curvas que habian aumentado por el nacimiento de Thomas, el hijo de Jasper y ella, Rose seguia divina como siempre, un vestido rojo sangre con sus maravillosas curvas, apesar de haber parido gemelos, Josua y Alex, Nessie era simplemente hermosa, un vestido morado oscuro y yo en un vestido Fucsia, tambien señido al cuerpo con un cinturón delgado con aplicaciones de pequeños diamantes.**

**no me dejaron ver a Anellise, tuve que esperar un rato mientras Ali y Rose la ayudaban a vestirse y acomodarse, una media hora mas tarde las vi salir, mi hija estaba hermosa, su bello vestido rosa corsel arriba y falda amplia abajo se le veia divino, una corona en esmeraldas y sus suaves risos color cafe calido caían sobre su espalda, sus ojos violeta brillaban de emocion, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, mi pequeña, Anellise ya era toda una señorita**

**estas Hermosa pequeña - dijo una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas, me voltee para ver a mi Edward vestido en un traje color negro con la camisa de fondo color azul, mi Adonis.**

**terminamos de acomodar los detalles de la fiesta, el tiempo se paso volando y llegaron las 8 de la noche, los invitados empezaron a llegar, y cuando todos estuvimos acomodados, vimos a Anellise bajar las escaleras, mientras al pie de estas estaba su chambelan, un tal Ryan, era su mejor amigo, siempre han estado juntos y eso despertaba el instinto de padre celoso en Edward, pero yo tenia mi forma de distraerlo.**

**bailaron el Vals y empezo la fiesta, vi a Anellise estar siempre con Ryan, hasta que el vio cierta chica y dejo a mi bebe sola, vi sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, oh- oh**

**me dirigi hasta ella y la abrase ella sollozo un poco pero se calmo, levanto su cabeza y me sonrio**

**te Gusta - no estaba preguntando**

**si - dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y vi sus ojos opacarse**

**te puedo dar una idea - sabia que estaba mal pero habia funcionado, si Edward escuchara me mataria**

**le sonrei complice y ella lo hizo**

**solo queria la felicidad de mi nena**

**no estaba mal cierto?**

* * *

OLA CHICAS

QUE TAL COMO ESTAN?

SE QUE ME DEMORE AÑOS EN PUBLICAR EL EPILOGO :)

PERO HE ESTADO LLENA DE TALLERES ESTA SEMANA PROMETO RECOMPENSARSELOS

ESTE CAPI VA DEDICADO A MI AMIGA: LAURA QUE NO ME HA MATADO PORQUE TENEMOS QUE ESTAR HACIENDO UN TALLER Y YO ESTOY AQUI ESCRIBIENDO

BUENO

HAGO SECUELA O NO?

ME AVISAN...

LAS QUIERO

LW


	7. SECUELA! Prologo Un Plan Casi Perfecto

**OLA! AQUI LES DEJO EL PROLOGO DE LO QUE SERA LA LINDA SECUELA**

**COMO VEN**

**SE LLAMA**

**UN PLAN CASI PERFECTO! Y ESTA DEDICADO A TODAS USTEDES CHICAS!**

**ME DICEN SI SIGO CON LA IDEA O LA CORTO OK**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER, MENOS RYAN, ANTHONY Y ANELLISE QUE SON MIS PEQUEÑOS MIOS**

* * *

**SECUELA**

**UN PLAN CASI PERFECTO**

**Prologo**

**POV ANELLISE**

**El plan habia salido casi a la perfeccion**

**Tenia al chico que "amaba" conmigo**

**Perfecto**

**Los CELOS eran una arma mortal**

**El sentir ese calor desgarrador en el pecho y un gruñido monumental picando tu garganta con ganas de salir**

**Pero a pesar de que ya tenia lo que tanto habia deseado**

**No era feliz**

**En lo absoluto**

**Porque en medio del plan de conquistar a Ryan, causando sus celos para que me quisiera solo a mi.**

**ME HABIA ENAMORADO**

* * *

UHHH DE QUIEN SERA QUE NUESTRA ANELL SE ENAMORO?  
HAY SOSPECHAS

**LAS MAS MINIMAS?**

**DEJENME SABER QUE CREEN**

**LES DOY UNA PISTA**

**NO ES NUESTRO JAKIE**

**LAS QUIERO**

**LW **


	8. SECUELA! Chapter 1: Alec

**los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama, Anellise, Anthony y Ryan son mios mios mios mios solo solito mios**

**ola chicas**

**demore**

**lo siento :(**

**me perdonarian**

**dejare que lean **

* * *

**UN PLAN CASI PERFECTO**

**Capitulo 1**

**ANELLISE´S POV:**

**me desperte, eran las 9 de la mañana, gracias al cielo que no tenia instituto, porque entonces, no me podria parar, estaba cansada de bailar, mi tia Alice me habia organizado la fiesta de 15 años, fue fantastica, divina hermosa, hasta que llego la babosa de Irina, como cosa rara, Ryan se fue detras de ella como si fuera su perrito faldera, mama se me acerco y me dijo una manera posible de que Ryan me notara, CELOS, segun mi mama, asi terminaron papa y ella juntos, mi tio Jake le habia ayudado a mi mama a darle celos a Eddie, como mi tio Em le decia, para que se diera cuenta de lo que sentia, suena eficiente, sobre todo viendo el resultado de ello, un matrimonio, un hijo medio tonto y una chica hermosa, entonces QUE HAGO**

**me fui a la ducha y me bañe, el agua tibia me ayudo a despertarme y a relajar mis musculos, engarrotados por el baile, me lave mi cabello con el champu con olor a vainilla que tanto amaba, (N/A: no se si ese olor exista en un champu pero me parecio rico!) sali de la ducha, me seque y me puse mis pantalones tubo de color blanco y una polera de color azul claro con un estampado que decia, I.H.Y, baje a desayunar y encontre a mi padre y Anthony intentando hacer unos huevos, que quemaban y quemaban segun sospechaba por la cantidad de cascaras en la encimera**

**Buenos dias papi, mocoso - dije sonriendo hacia mi papa y haciendole muecas a mi hermano, era mi deber joder su vida, por eso de ser la hermana menor, Bah**

**Hola hija - dijo mi papa y me dio un beso en la frente mi hermano solo asintio con su cabeza - hmm Anellise - llamo mi papa, lo mire y vi cambiar sus ojitos a ese gesto de suplica que me hacia siempre que me pedia ayuda para algo - harias el desayuno, tu hermano y yo lo hemos intentado pero... - dejo la frase al aire, mire a Tony, el me hacia la misma carita que papa, Mierda, soy debil, suspire**

**Esta bien - dije y los dos sonrieron, se fueron, ni recogieron el desastre ni nada**

**te Queremos - escuche que me gritaban los dos desde la segunda planta, rode los ojos, limpie el desastre que ese par habian dejado e hice unos delicioso Waffles, de fresas para mama y para mi, de Kiwi para Tony y de miel para papa.**

**BAJEN YA TERMINE - grite y tuve enseguida tres personas cerca de mi, le pase su plato a cada uno y nos fuimos hasta el comedos, para sentarnos juntos, todos probamos los Waffles a la vez y emitimos un gemido de placer**

**deliciosos, gracias Anie - dijo mi hermano, solo usaba ese apodito cuando estaba contento conmigo y ya saben lo que dicen, a los chicos se les conquista por el estomago, rei por lo bajo con mi tonta conclusion, mama y papa alabaron mis Waffles y siguieron comiendo, terminamos de comer a los 5 minutos, mi papa se ofrecio para lavar los platos y obligar a Tony a secarlos, teniamos una maquina para eso pero mi papa queria que Tony aprendiera a ayudar en la casa, por eso el secaba los platos, lavaba su carro y el mio, y barria, yo hacia siempre el desayuno y la comida, aspiraba y lavaba la ropa**

**subí a mi habitacion, puse musica y Ashlee Simpson con su Cancion La La, empezo a sonar, amaba esa cancion, escuchaba musica de todo un poco, Muse, Ashlee Simpson, Pink, Aguilera, JB, Train, Sin Bandera, Camila y otros, y tocaba piano desde los 7 años, mi padre me habia enseñado, amaba hacerlo, era una manera de liberarse como cuando gritas, escuche un Toc-Toc en mi puerta**

**pase - dije y vi a mi mama entrar en la habitacion y sentarse en mi cama**

**que has pensado? - no especificaba en que pero yo le entendia**

**pues puede servir - le dije y ella sonrio - pero no se con quien hacer la actuacion - le dije y su sonrisa se pudo mas grande, si se puede**

**he llamado a alguien que estaria feliz en ayudarte - me dijo y yo me confundi, quien?**

**quien? - dije, no se me ocurria nadie mi unico amigo era Ryan y pues Alec pero hace dos años que no lo veia**

**llega hoy a eso de las 7 de la noche, espera pequeña - dijo se paro y se fue de mi habitacion cerrando la puerta tras ella, me quede dando vueltas en la cama, pensando en quien podria ser, estableci la idea que tal vez uno de mis primos pero eso seria mas que improbable ya que todos estaban enamorados entre si y no creo que se presten para ello, son demasiado sobre protectores conmigo, entonces estaba ese chico, mi unico unico unico otro amigo**

**Alec Vulturi, Italia, 17 años, ojos de un interesante color verde, alto, flaco pero formado con un abdomen de los mil demonios**

**pero hace dos años que no lo veia, nos manteniamos en contacto por emails y fotos y Dios, era mi otro mejor amigo, pero estaba demasiado guapo, pero yo solo tenia ojos para Ryan, mi Ryan de pelo caoba, ojos de un extraño color dorado, alto de unos 1,75 centimetros, y unos labios carnosos pero controlados de un extraño rosa.**

**me acoste mas comodamente en mi cama escuchando la suave melodia de piano venir desde mi equipo de sonido y sin pensarlo me quede dormida...**

**me desperté a eso de las 4 de la tarde, baje y almorse un poquito porque en realidad yo no tenia hambre pero bueno, mi papa y madre obligan y mandan así que, termine de comer y lave mi plato, era el unico que quedaba no seria tan mala de llamar a Tony y decirle que lo lavara, subi de nuevo a mi habitacion y me entretuve leyendo uno de mis libros favoritos, La Entrevista Del Vampiro por Anne Rise, era buena, bastante, pero habia una nueva, no se como se llamaba, decian que era mejor tenia que averiguar, me quede absorta con mi libro y los sonidos a mi alrededor desaparecieron...**

**escuche el timbre sonar, sali de mi letargo gracias a el, mire el reloj, 7 de la noche, wow como vuela el tiempo, baje corriendo las escaleras esperando que fuera Sophie mi mejor amiga, pero me encontre con un chico para babearse, unos jeans que se pegaban a esas deliciosas piernas y una camisa pegada a su abdomen, en el cual podria jugar a las damas chinas, pero lo unico que me hizo abrir la boca de sorpresa fue escuchar esa inconfundible voz ronca salir de el**

**Hola Anell - solo habia una persona en todo el planeta tierra que me decia Anell, OH MY VAMPIRES**

**ALEC - grite emocionada, si mama habia llamado a Alec para su raro pero de seguro eficiente plan, era perfecto!, me abalance sobre el para abrasarlo y el tomo mi cintura y me dio vueltas en el aire antes de dejarme en el suelo y plantarme un casto beso en la boca, sabia delicioso, oh por Dios!**

**mire hacia la puerta y vi a mi padre y su fotocopia en la misma posicion, cruzados de brazos con el ceño fruncido matando con la mirada al pobre de Alec, le sonrei y el se inclino**

**tu padre y hermano cierto - asenti - tu madre ya me dijo el plan, así que hay que hacer esto bien, vale? - asenti de nuevo y le sonrei, el me abrazo y yo recoste mi cabeza en su pecho como si fuera de lo mas normal del mundo**

**Buenos Dias Sr Cullen, Anthony - los dos abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa de que el sabiera quienes eran ello y ellos nunca lo habian visto en toda su vida, oh bueno Tony si pero talves no lo recordaba**

**Quien eres tu? - preguntaron los dos al tiempo, me estremeci, eran como clones y eso era raro**

**Me llamo Alec Vulturi - vi a Tony abrir la boca y parpadear un par de veces al mirarlo, lo habia reconocido**

**Alec hermano - dijo Tony y vino hasta donde nosotros pero Alec no me solto solo estrecho su mano, eso desconcerto a Tony., mi padre estaba aun mas confundido**

**Fuimos amigos en el instituto, el era nuevo, es de Italia - le medio explique a mi padre mas o menos para que entendiera y capto el mensaje**

**Fuimos? - pregunto y luego vi como notaba con su mirada que el abrazo era mas intimo de lo normal, pues el tenia sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y su mano descansaba en mi cadera, mis brazos estaban alrededor de los suyos y tenia mi cuerpo recostado en el quien a su vez tenia su cabeza apoyada en la mía y de vez en cuando daba pequeños besos a mi coronilla**

**si Sr Cullen, habria tenido que presentarme de otra forma pero bueno ya que Anell - vi como alzaba una ceja frente a la abreviacion y yo sonreia - ha gritado mi nombre y formado semejante alboroto al verme - pegue levemente en su hombro y el me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios dejando a mi padre y a Tony y de paso a mi, congelados, se separo de mi y se planto frente a mi padre**

**Me llamo Alec Vulturi - dijo sonriendo y estiro la mano para que mi padre la estrechara - Soy el Novio de su hija - dijo y aumento su sonrisa al ver a mi padre abrir su boca y ojos como platos mirando alternamente a mi y a Alec con su cara de shock su ceño se fue frunciendo y frunciendo hasta que se le notaron las leves arrugitas alrededor de su perfecta frente**

**emitio un gruñido gutural de desesperacion y enojo juntos**

**AQUI EMPEZABA LA ACTUACION**

* * *

QUE TAL

BUENO O MALO

ROSAS O TOMATES

!

QUE TAL SI DEJAN UN BELLO REVIEW PARA OPINAR

TENIA ESTA IDEA EN LA CABEZA

PERO COMO NO TENIA A KATIUSKA Y USTEDES NO ME DIJIERON SI HACIA SECUELA O NO

ENTONCES NO SABIA QUE HACER

PERO ME DECIDI

ME GUSTA ESTA SECUELA PUES YA TENGO TODA LA IDEA MONTADA MONTADITA, BUENO LA IDEA BASICA

SI SE FIJAN

ES DIFERENTE AL ANTERIOR

UN PLAN CASI PERFECTO

PERO CASI NO VALE

LAS QUIERO CHICAS

NOS LEEMOS

LW =D


	9. SECUELA! Chapter 2: Presentandote

**UN PLAN CASI PERFECTO**

**Capitulo 2: Presentandote**

**ANELLISE´POV:**

**tenia miedo, mi padre estaba a punto de estallar, pero por algo, una salvacion del cielo, vi a mi hermosa madre que en estos momentos amaba mas que a nada aparecer en la puerta**

**Alec - dijo mi madre sonriendo acercandose a este para abrazarlo el cual me solto y abrazo a mi madre**

**Isabella - dijo Alec sonriendo, tenia una sonrisa hermosa, correccion, todo el era hermoso, su cabello era de un negro espectacular, sus ojos de un extraño color verde y sus labios eran perfectos, todo el era perfecto, pero yo seguia enamorada de Ryan.  
**

**Lo Conoces? - dijo mi padre su voz era seca, por el enojo supongo**

**Sip - dijo mi mama y se volteo hasta donde mi padre sonriendo causando que el sonriera en respuesta - es el novio de Anellise - vi como se ponia en puntillas y le decia algo al oido que hizo que apareciera una mueca en su rostro de disgusto, espero que no sea tan malo**

**Vale - dijo mi padre pero todavia se notaba que no le agradaba para nada la idea de que su hija tuviera un novio - entren - se aparto de la puerta y fue a sentarse en el comedor por lo que supuse que deberiamos seguirlo, senti a Alec envolver sus brazos de nuevo alrededor de mi cintura**

**Anell somos novios desde hace un año, hemos estado conectados por el Msn y yo decidi venirme y terminar el instituto aqui contigo, nos amamos y no vivimos el uno sin el otro, ya conoces mi vida y yo la tuya y no habias dicho nada porque no era seguro que viniera y yo quise llegar de sorpresa vale - dijo el con su suave voz en mi oido, asenti levemente ida ya que durante toda su charla habia sentido sus deliciosos labios rosar el lobulo de mi oreja y su aliento golpear mi cuello haciendo que me erizara, lleegamos y nos sentamos el uno al lado del otro con las sillas extremadamente juntas, el estaba inclinado sobre mi apoyando su barbilla en mi coronilla y yo sonreia bobamente como cuando veia las sonrisas de mama en las fotografias con papa**

**Bueno - dijo mi padre y en ese momento los dos decidimos prestarle atencion, Alec se incorporo en la silla y tomo mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos por encima de la mesa, mi padre miro nuestras manos y fruncio el ceño - desde cuando son novios?**

**un año Sr Cullen - dijo Alec mirandome y sonriendo yo tambien le sonrei**

**Vaya - dijo mi padre, lo mire, estaba desconcertado, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y me miraba fijamente como queriendo preguntarme algo**

**nunca te lo dije porque no estaba segura de cuando volveria a ver a Alec - dije y el asintio levemente, mire hacia donde estaba la cocina, esperaba que mama llegara pronto y salvara todo este embrollo**

**que edad tienes muchacho? - mi padre empezo con su Quiz de los ejemplares de novios de MI pequeña**

**17 Sr Cullen - dijo Alec, su voz se habia tornado completamente seria - le dire algo Sr Cullen amo a su hija, la amo como a nada en mi mundo y no le hare daño, ella es perfecta y es lo mas valioso que tengo, le juro que nunca hare que derrame ni una sola lagrima de dolor mientras yo este con ella, porque entonces yo mismo dejare qeu usted me golpee hasta el cansancio, Amo a Anellise, mucho mas de loq eu sea posible imaginar - su voz sonaba segura y confiada, era un muy buen mentiroso, tan bueno que por un momento crei que era verdad, pero recorde que esto era solo actuacion, senti la mirada de Alec en mi y alce mi rostro, esos lindos ojos verdes escrutaban los mios con una mirada llena de adoracion y amor que yo misma le devolvi, su mirada era penetrante, tenia un extraño tigreado en sus ojos de color miel y un brillo que los hacia aun mas especiales.**

**un carraspeo que provenia de mi padre hizo qeu rompieramos nuestra conecxion, lo vi moverse incomodamente, y sonrei, no sabia como mostrarse frente a esto me pare y Alec me miro**

**A donde vas amor? - mi corazon se salto un latido cuando lo escuche decirme asi, sonrei**

**ya vengo - dije y me incline para decirle al oido - hare esto mas facil para todos - el asintio y yo fui hasta donde mi padre**

**Papa - el me miro y sonrio levemente - se lo que piensas y no te preocupes Alec no me hara daño, lo amo como a nadie me entiendes esto es mas fuerte que yo, nunca a pesar de tener todos los novios que quieras dejare de ser tu niñita papi, siempre sere tu pequeña pero Amo a Alec y quiero estar ocn el - vi a mi papa sonreir tan grande que no cabia en su cara, lo abrace y el me estrecho en sus brazos, me aparte y llegue hasta donde Alec**

**bienvenida de vuelta - dijo Alec abriendo sus brazos y sonriendo, me sente en su regazo y escondi mi rstro en su cuello, me gustaba este chico, es decir, me sentia comoda haciendo esto, a diferencia de que tal ves con cualquier otra persona no lograria sentirme asi, mi madre habvia escogido al chico perfecto, Alec y yo llegariamos a ser los mejores amigos depsues de esto.**

**vi a mi madre llegar con su deliciosa lasagna que mi padre tanto amaba y Tony detras de ella llevando la gaseosa, Coca-Cola, hmmm delicioso, comi hasta lo ultimo que habia en el plato, amaba la comida de mi madre que podria haber sido perfectamente una chef muy exitosa, cuando termine mire a mi ¨Novio¨ y el me sonrio**

**Iremos a cine mañana vale yo te recogere - sonrei el era taaaan lindo**

**Va**

* * *

**HELLO EVERYBODY**

**QUE HAY CHICAS?**

**QUE ME CUENTAN**

**LES GUSTO EL CAP**

**PORQUE VOLVI Y MAS RECARGADA QUE NUNCA, SIENTO HABER DEMORADO TANTO, ME ENFOQUE EN CLASES DE VERANO Y EN MENDIGANDO AMOR Y DEJE A MI POBRE FIC DESATENDIDO**

**SOY MALAAAAA**

**LAS QUIERO**

**MEREZCO REVIEW APESAR DE TODO?**

**LBW**


	10. SECUELA! Chapter 2:Celos y Mas

HEY, ACTUALICE DE NUEVO

ESTOY AQUI

COMO LES DIJE VENGO RECARGADA, ANAD ME PARA

LAS QUIERO

DISFRUTENLO

CAP DEDICADO A :

VANEZHITTACULLEN2

* * *

**UN PLAN CASI PERFECTO**

**Capitulo 3: CELOS, COMIDA Y HMMM**

**ANELLISE´S POV:**

**Vale - respondi mirandolo y el me sonrio, tomo mi mano y nos condujo hasta la puerta, me tomo de la cintura y sonrio**

**Todo necesita practica - dijo y empezó a acercar su rostro al mio lentamente, mire sus ojos, se habian pscurecido un poco, pero brillaban con mas fuerza, senti su aliento en mi rostro, subí mis manos a sus cabellos y juge con ellos, eran suaves, sonrei levemente, senti sus labios rosar delicadamente con los míos para luego presionar con fuerza, mis labios se movian ritmicos contra los suyos mientras sentía como sus manos acariciaban levemente mi espalda, senti su lengua rosar mi labio pidiendo un permiso que yo inconscientemente le concedí, su lengua se adentro en mi boca y exploro hasta el ultimo rincon antes de tocar la mia y moverla suavemente, nos separamos cuando el oxigeno no dio para mas.**

**Alec - susurre suavemente mirandolo y el sonrio**

**Nos vemos mañana - lo vi abrir la puerta e irse, estaba congelada, ese beso me habia gustado, en realidad me habia gustado, senti un escalofrio recorrer mi columna antes de que una voz me despertara de mi letargo**

**Hija - me di media vuelta y vi a mi madre al pie de las escaleras sonriendo - elegi bien supongo? - su tono era picara y algo me decia que habia visto la escena del beso**

**Si - dije, pero yo no me escuche asi que dude que ella me hubiera escuchado pero al parecer si lo hizo**

**Se hace tarde deberias ir a dormir - dijo mi madre, mire el reloj de la sala, 10:50 pm, Wow como pasa el tiempo**

**Sip - dije y asenti levemente - Buenas Noches Mami - dije mientras subia las escaleras**

**Buenas noches tesoro - dijo mi madre y sonrei, hace 5 años no me decia asi, subi las escaleras rapidamente y me avente en mi cama, me puse mi pijama de Victoria Secrets y me arrope con el edredon, suspire y cerre mis ojos, cai dormida al instante**

**...**

**Me desperte con la luz dando de lleno en mi cara, habia olvidado cerrar las cortinas ayer en la noche, habia sonñado con Alec, el y yo en un gran prado rodeados de flores verdes y azules, sonriendo, juntos, como una pareja de novios enamorados, pero supongo que eso fue solo obra de mi subconciente, lo de Alec y yo, esperen, ni siquiera habia un Alec y yo**

**me levante y me dirigí a la ducha, necesitaba el agua fria en mi cara para dejar de fantasear, gracias al cielo el agua estaba fria, congelada, me duche rapidamente y me lave el cabello, amaba el olor de mi shampoo, cerre el grifo y sali de la ducha, me seque con mi toalla y me puse mi ropa, una falda hasta la mitad del muslo un top negro con velito abajo y unos tacones medianos, me cepille el pelo y baje a la cocina, hice huevos con bacon para todo y jugo de naranja**

**BAJEN YA HICE EL DESAYUNO - grite mientras ponia los platos en la mesa, el primero en bajar fue mi hermano quien me miro de arriba a bajo antes de negar con la cabeza**

**Le causaras un Infarto a Papa - dijo mientras se sentaba y comia sus huevos**

**Pff - dije y me sente a comer yo tambien, mire la puerta y vi a papa venir de la mano con mama, me miro e inspecciono mi atuendo antes de pegar el grito en el cielo**

**TE CAMBIAS YA! - dijo enojado mirandome, yo solo me encogi de hombros y segui comiendo**

**EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN MASEN - dijo mi mama igual o mas enojada mirando a papa quien me habia tomado de la mano para llevarme a mi cuarto, en realidad me estaba lastimando, mi padre me solto y miro a Mama quien intentaba bloquearle el paso**

**Ven vamos a hablar - le dijo mirandolo, y su tono de voz me dio miedo, mi padre siguio a mi madre y a los pocos minutos los vi entrar de nuevo, un poco desarreglados, vaya manera de arreglar las cosas. Igual mi padre no me molesto mas por mi atuendo aunque no dejaba de echarme miradas furtivas, me levante y deje el plato en le encimera, fui hasta la sala y me sente en el primer escalón para esperar a Alec, me habia dejado un mensaje diciendome que me recogeria a eso de las 10 y eran las 9:50 am, tambien decia que teniamos que hacer otras cosas antes de ir a cine.**

**escuche el timbre de mi casa sonar, me pare pero justo cuando iba a ir a abrir la puerta vi a mi entrometido hermano abrirla por mi**

**Hey - dijo Tony pero Alec solo asintio con su cabeza**

**Esta Anell? - dijo tratando de no sonar tan seco, a mi no me molestaba**

**Aqui - dije sonriendo, vi como mi hermano se corría y frente a mi quedaba un Alec tan malditamente sexy, jeans negros, converse, una playera ajustada de color rojo sangre y una chaqueta en cuero negra sobre esta, mierda, decir que me lo comí con la mirada es poco, donde dejamos a la Anellise tímida, ahh si, haya arriba en el cuarto encerradita en el primer cajón del armario, vi a Alec recorrerme con su mirada escaneadora antes de mirarme fijamente, sus ojo se habían oscurecido y volvían a brillar como Ayer, sonrei levemente y el me regalo una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas, camine hasta el y el me tomo en sus brazos**

**Hola - le dije y el amplio su sonrisa, me tomo de la cintura y me beso, fugaz pero feroz, tanto que con solo eso me dejo sin aliento**

**Hola - susurro suavemente en mi oído, mierda, juro que si fuera mantequilla estaría derretida en sus brazos, las rodillas me temblaban, no lo niego, sentia por Alec una atracción fisica inmensurable, pero es que el, era todo un Dios Griego.**

**Vamonos - senti como me dirigian hasta algun lugar, reaccione justo a tiempo para ver el carro Aston Martin Rapide ultimo modelo de color negro, se de autos bueno quien no sabira de autos teniendo como tia a Rosalie Hale :)**

**Wow - por lo poco que sabia, este auto era un muy buen auto, un poco ostentoso, pero Bah era su auto y que puedo decir iba perfecto con su personalidad, sexy, elegante y veloz :)**

**Es mi Favorito - dijo, QUE COMO FUE LO QUE DIJISTE**

**Espera, espera, espera, Com que tu favorito?¿? - dije mirandolo, me causaba curiosidad eso de tener mas de un auto**

**Es verdad, somo melizos, Jane y yo, asi que nuestro padre nos da lo que queramos y eso que la consentida de la familia es Jane - dijo este riendo levemente - La Niña De Papi - dijo y se carcajeo, sono lindo, como campanillas y era contagiosa, asi que yo tambien me rei**

**Vaya - dije sonriendo, el correspondio a mi sonrisa**

**Vamos - dijo y me tomo de la mano para llevarme al lado del copiloto, abrio mi puerta y me ayudo a subir, lo vi caminar hasta la suya y abrirla, luche un poco contra el cinturon de seguridad pero al final no pude ponerlo, me cruce de brazos y zapatee un poquito causando la risa de mi acompañante que se gano una de mis miradas del mal, esa que habia aprendido de mi tia Alice que hacia que incluso tio Em temblara de miedo**

**Uh Lo siento ven te mostrare - vi como Alec se inclinaba sobre mi y pasaba su mano por mi vientre que solo estaba cubierot por el velito negro, me erize y senti un escalofrio bajar por mi columna vertebral, vi fijamente a Alec y este me devolvio la mirada que derrepente se oscurecio de nuevo, su rostro se empezo a acercar al mio lentamente, sus labios rozaban los mios...**

**PIIIIIIIIIIIII - escuche el pito del Volvo de mi padre detras mio, mire por el espejo y vi a Anthony subido en el auto de papa, bien vestido y pitaba para que nosotros salieramos fingiendo que le bloqueabamos el paso, TENIA MEDIA CALLE A LA IZQUIERDA PARA PASAR, Lo mataria**

**Aghh - grite bajito frustrada y Alec rio**

**Tranquila luego nos vengaremos - Alec acelero a toda dejando una nube de polvo tras nosotros que cubrio por completo el auto de papa, rei, Anthony tendria que lavarlo**

**Bueno y que haremos? - mire el reloj ya eran las 10:30am Wow que rapido**

**Hmmm iremos a inscribirme en el Instituto y a comprar los materiales - dijo y yo asenti - luego almorzaremos juntos, iremos a cine y cenaremos Pizza - sonrei AMABA LA PIZZA - y luego te llevare a tu casa a eso de las 9 de la noche - sonrei, estaba completamente de acuerdo con el plan**

**Perfecto - dije sonriendo y el me sonrio en respuesta, llegamos hasta el viejo Instituto de Forks en el que mama y papa y luego Tony y yo estábamos estudiando, salimos del auto despues de dejarlo parqueado cerca de la pequeñita oficina de recepcion qeu se encontraba fuera de las instalaciones, entramos y un ambiente calido nos recibio, pude ver como las dos niñatas que estaban alli se comian a Alec con la mirada, las mire mal y ellas captaron el mensaje alejando su mirada de MI Supuesto Novio, pero Mentira o no tenia que hacerlo respetar, vi a Alec con su andar de felino llegar hasta el escritorio de la recepcionista y pedir su lista de materiales, le paso la ficha de inscripcion que el ya habia llenado y que de seguro ya lo habian admitido, porque a nadie le aran la lista de materiales y horario asi tan facil y luego camino hasta mi y me tomo por la cintura**

**Listo - dijo sonriente**

**Apuesto a que le coqueteaste a la pobre señora Coop que esta viejisima y que casi le da un infarto para que te soltara asi tan facil la lista de materiales y tu horario - dije mirandolo acusadoramente y el se rio por lo bajo**

**Todo Vale para estar junto a ti - fue un susurro breve, tan bajo que creo que solo fue producto de mi imaginacion.**

**Vamonos Anell - dijo y me saco de allí, el cambio de ambiente fue tan brusco que me produjo un escalofrio fuerte**

**Tienes Frio? - dijo Alec mirandome y me abrazo, suspire, su calor corporal y su olor eran, hmmm, Delicioso**

**No - dije medio dopada por su olor pero solo me apegue mas a su pecho, escuche su risa bajo su aliento - es solo qeu pasar de la oficina que estaba tibia y deliciosa a el frio de Forks fue un cambio bruco de ambientes - dije y el sonrio**

**Entonces te puedo soltar - dijo pero en vez de soltarme me apego mas a el, solte un gemidito de placer**

**No - dije como niña pequeña y caprichosa, rio de nuevo**

**Vamos al Carro - me separe a regañadientes de el y subi al Aston, prendi la calefacción, era buena, pero no tanto como el, cerré mis ojos, senti la puerta del piloto abrirse,**** y un leve ronroneo me indico que el carro era encendido, avanzamos y yo seguia con mis ojos cerrados hasta que senti que el motor volvia a apagarse de nuevo, estaba frente al centro comercial, sonrei, esto me recordaba a Mi tia Alice, vi como Alec habria mi puerta y me tendia la mano para ayudarme a bajar, tome su tan deliciosa calida mano y me incorpore, el cerro la puerta por mi y entrelazo nuestros dedos antes de envolver esa misma mano alrededor de mi cintura y pegarme a su costado, lo mire, sus ojos escaneaban todo el parqueadero donde habian uno que otro chico de no mas de 19 años que me miraban mucho, me sonroje, debi haberle hecho caso a papa**

**Mia - escuche que gruñia suavemente Alec, mi sonrojo aumento dos niveles mas, senti como Alec me acorralaba contra el ato y me besaba, tarde un par de segundos en responderle y subir mis manos a su cabello para acercarlo mas a mi, las manos de Alec recorieron mi espalda apegandome a su cuerpo, gemi un poco, se sentia tan bien, nos separamos cuando ya no hubo aire, jadee un poco y vi como Alec sonreia presumidamente al chico que tenia mas de cerca mientras dejaba un suave beso en mi cuello que me hizo gemir de sorpresa, me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta la entrada del C.C. donde nos dirigimos hasta el area de utiles en donde solo estaban madre e hijos y donde nosotros necesitabamos comprar los cuadernos y las plumas, estuvimos alli en un alrededor de dos horas, pagamos y corrimos de nuevo hacia el auto donde Alec primero me abrio la puerta antes de dejar las bolsas.**

**Bueno - dijo una ves estuvo sentado en el asiento del piloto - vamos a almorzar - fuimos a un restaurante muy lindo, ni carisimo ni economico, era dentro del rango de lo que se consideraba normal, comi unos deliciosos Medallones de Cerdo en salsa BBQ con Coca Cola, solo puedo decir que la comida era muy rica**

**Vamos - dijo Alec cuando termine de comer y se paro a mi lado, me tomo de la mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos, vi la mesera que nos atendio que estaba mirando demasiado a Alec traer la cuenta el solo aabrio la carpeta se rio y puso el billete alli sin ni siquiera tomar el tiquete**

**Quedese con el Cambio - dijo mirandome fijamente a lo que yo me sonroje, salimos del lugar y mire a Alec**

**Porque te reiste? - le dije y el se rio un poco**

**La mesera puso su numero en el tiquete - dijo sonriendo y yo frunci mi ceño**

**Zorra - dije y el con uno de sus dedos toco mi frente alisando mi ceño y luego le dio un golpesito a mi nariz**

**Tontita - le di un golpe en el hombro**

**Parecemos una pareja de tortolitos - dije y vi como sus ojos se apagaban un poco**

**Se supone que eso debemos aparentar - senti el tono dolido en sus palabras pero vi de nuevo su sonrisa, talvez fue solo mi loca imaginacion**

**Ya Vamos - dijo sonriente, abrio mi puerta y subí al auto, lo vi correr hasta la puerta y hacer una maniobra casi imposible con el reducido espacio del parqueadero, llegamos al cine en pocos minutos, nos bajamos y fuimos hasta la caja, Alec escogio las boletas, solo rogaba porque no fuera una de terror**

**Que vamos a ver? - le pregunte mirandolo cruzando mis dedos detras de mi espalda**

**The Hauting in Georgia - me estremeci, habia escuchado sobre esa pelicula, y no era para nada bueno**

* * *

HELLO EVERYBODY, HEY CHICAS

SI SE LOS DEBIA

AQUI ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE UN PLAN CASI PERFECTO

LAS QUIERO

SALUDES

ME DEJARIAN UN REVIWSITO?'

SIIIIIIIIIIIIII?

LBW


	11. SECUELA! Chapter 4: La Salida a Cine

HELLO CHIQUITAS SIENTO HABERME DEMORADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR ESTOY EN EL TOPE SOBRE TODO PORQUE ESTOY ORGANIZANDO UNAS COSAS PARA MAÑANA QUE ME TIENEN RE OCUPADITA -.- SI SE QUE NO ES ESCUSA PERO ENTIENDAME

LAS DEJO CON EL CAP

BESOS! LAS DEJO CON NUESTRA ANELL Y EL JODIDAMENTE SEXY DE ALEC XD

* * *

**UN PLAN CASI PERFECTO**

**Capitulo 4: La salida al Cine**

**ANELLISE´S POV:**

**Estaba horrorizada, más que horrorizada, tenia tanto miedo que podía morir, estaba en la sala de cine, sentada junto a un Alec muy entusiasmado por la película, mientras que yo había recogido mis piernas y las había abrazado con mis brazos, cuando me dijo que íbamos a ver una película de terror, saque valor de no sé donde, intentando ser positiva, pensando que tal vez no me pasaría nada, que no sería tan horrible ya que había crecido, porque no veía una peli de terror desde hace 7 años, pero no, seguía saltando con cada grito que daban en la pantalla, y jadeaba con cada llamada de auxilio de la protagonista, sabía que iba a tener pesadillas, y que mi mama iba a estar ahí reprendiéndome por ver una peli de terror, estuve a punto de gritar cuando sentí una mano en mis brazos**

**Lo Siento – dijo Alec suavemente antes de sentir como me tomaba en brazos y me sacaba de la sala, iba a protestar, pero seguía teniendo miedo de que lo que saliera de mi boca fuera un grito de horror – Lo Siento Anell, No pensé que fueras a asustarte enserio lo siento mi amor – su voz fue tan sincera y suave, que sus solas palabras me relajaron, sentí mis músculos desperezarse, estaban agarrotados, aspire profundo, solo para quedar nublada con el delicioso olor de Alec**

**No Hay Problema – dije e intente sonreírle – no tenias porque saberlo….. – pero me interrumpió**

**Fue mi culpa debí haberte preguntado antes, solo pensé que tal vez te gustaría, había leído las buenas críticas, no sabía que no te agradaban las de terror, podríamos haber visto una comedia o una romántica, lo siento tanto Mi Anell – las comisuras de mis labios se alzaron levemente al sentir el tono posesivo frente a la manera en que me llamo, pero entonces fue reemplazada por una mueca de duda, porque me agradaba que me digiera así, no debía agradarme, yo no sentía nada hacia Alec además claro de la GRAN atracción física traducida a deseo, pero no más.**

**No fue tu culpa Alec – mire a mi alrededor y vi como las personas nos observaban unas con curiosidad, otras con morbo y vi una monja que extendía su crucifijo hacia nosotros, entonces, recordé que era cargada al estilo novia por el Centro Comercial, me sonroje, de un rojo tan profundo que la sangre era pálida a mi lado**

**Oh Por Dios Alec Bájame! – el se rio levemente pero me deposito en el suelo con delicadeza antes de dejar un suave beso en mi frente, me sonroje otro poco mas y el solo rio entre dientes**

**No Te Burles! – medio grite dándole un golpe en el hombro, el tomo mi mano antes de la retirara y me acerco a su cuerpo**

**Tengo mejores reflejos que tu peque – dijo Alec muy confiado de sí mismo, calcule la distancia de mi muslo a su entre pierna, el quería guerra conmigo la tendría, estaba dispuesta a aplicar las clases de defensa personal que mi tío Jazz me había dado, sonreí levemente cuando encontré el Angulo perfecto para golpearlo e impulse mi muslo con fuerza…..el cual fue detenido por su brazo quien lo aparto.**

**Así que deseas pegarme – dijo con tono amenazador, mire sus ojos, estaban oscurecidos, pero no podía establecer si era por el deseo o por la ira, sentí sus manos envolver mi cintura con fuerza pero sin lastimarme.**

**Y…Yo nooo so…solo que…ria – mis lentas palabras con tartamudeo incluido fueron acalladas por la presión de sus labios contra los míos en una danza llena de desesperación audaz y deseo, le respondí con la misma ferocidad, me gustaba ese lado salvaje, joder el me atraía y bueno nunca pensé pensar algo así pero este chico era mas follable que el mismo Cameron Bright (N/A: si pequeña broma mental jajja el que lo entendió lo entendió), gemí audiblemente cuando sentí sus dientes mordiendo levemente mi labio inferior, succionándolo y lamiéndolo, abrí mi boca un poco más para darle paso a su lengua, su celestial lengua, que exploraba cada uno de los centímetros de mi boca, me sentía en las jodidas nubes, el sabor de su boca llego hasta la mía, deleitándome, el era toda una delicia, de eso estaba segura, nuestro beso fue apagándose poco a poco hasta que nos separamos, sus ojos brillaban levemente mientras me sonreí con picara, me sonroje y voltee mi rostro dirigiendo mi mirada al piso**

**Escúchame bien – me sobresalte al sentir su cálido aliento en mi nuca, me estaba susurrando al oído mientras sus labios presionaban levemente el lóbulo de mi oreja – si quieres guerra, la tendrás, pero yo sé jugar de otra forma, una de la cual estaría encantado de llevar acabo Anell así que no me tientes – su aliento invadió todo mi espacio de oxigeno hasta el punto de dejarme nublada solo reaccione cuando escuche un fuerte ruido que me sobresalto, voltee mi rostro y vi a una chica del instituto, intentando recoger una muñeca en porcelana que se le habia caído al piso, cuando la detalle bien me di cuenta de que era la misma chica que Ryan perseguía, mierda, tome a Alec de la mano y lo saque de allí**

**Quien Era? – dijo Alec cuando paramos frente a la heladería**

**La chica que le gusta a Ryan – mi mirada se ensombreció al decir aquello a lo que Alec me abrazo**

**Tranquila Pequeña – correspondí a su abrazo con fuerza y aspire su aroma, que me ayudo a calmarme, sonreí, estaba en compañía de un gran chico, luego lloraría cuando estuviera sola en mi cama – Quieres un Helado, Anell – dijo Alec mirándome, sonreí, amaba el helado, di un pequeño saltito**

**Siii – dije entre saltitos, Alec se rio**

**Vale, vamos – dijo y me abrió la puerta de la heladería a la cual entre emocionada, pedí una copa de helado al igual que Alec, la mía era de fresa y la de Alec de vainilla, comimos nuestros helados entre risas y charlas bastante agradables, pasar tiempo con Alec era divertido, me hacia reír y casi olvidarme de todos los problemas con Ryan y mi enamoramiento frustrado, pero enserio amaba a Ryan, solo esperaba que mi mamá tuviera razón y Ryan me notara de una vez por todas, cuando terminamos de comer nuestros helados nos paramos y salimos de la heladería**

**Tienes Helado – dijo Alec mirándome burlonamente**

**Donde? – dije intentando mirarme en algún espejo, pero no habia, y las vitrinas no me mostraban nada, mire a Alec quien se habia acercado mas de lo normal, nuestros labios estaban peligrosamente cerca**

**Justo Ahí – dijo antes de besar la comisura de mis labios y besarme de verdad, respondí a su beso con Ánimos, sus besos y sus labios eran adictivos, y funcionaban en mi como una anestesia, me hacia olvidarme por un tiempo del mundo, y me ayudaba, sentí sus manos deslizarse por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cintura y apretarme mas contra el, gemí un poco y subí mis brazos deslizándolos por su pecho hasta llegar a su nuca y jugar con sus cabellos, sentí como sonreí en mis labios antes de morder delicadamente mi labio inferior y delinear con su lengua mi labio inferior pidiendo un permiso que yo le concedí, estuvimos besándonos unos segundos mas hasta que escuche una voz demasiado familiar que me obligo a separarme de golpe de Alec**

**ANELLISE CULLEN! – Mierda, ESTO NO ME PODIA ESTAR PASANDO A MI NO A MI NO PUEDO CREER QUE TENGA TAN JODIDA MALA SUERTE!**

* * *

**UH UH U.U QUIEN HABRA LLEGADO**

**ESPERO QUE NO LES DAÑEN LA ONDA NO CREEN**

**BESOS CHICAS**

**ME PASARE POR AQUI MAS PRONTO LO SIENTO**

**CUANDO SALGA A VACACIONES SE LOS RECOMPENSO NO ME MATEN**

**LAS ADORO**

**LBW**

**MI REVIEWWWW SIIIII *PUCHERITO AL ESTILO ALI* ?**


	12. SECUELA! Chapter 5: MIERDA

**HELLO MIS BABYS AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO PERDON LA DEMORA PERO COMO YA HABIA DICHO EN M.A. ESTOY CASTIGADA, ASI QUE ME TOCA ESPERAR A QUE MIS PADRES NO ESTEN PARA SUBIR CAPS, LAS QUIERO Y QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAP**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S MEYER A EXCEPCION DE ANELISE Y ANTHONY Y RYAN Y OTRO PERSONAJE NUEVO DEL QUE NO LES VOY A CONTARP PORQUE TODAVIA NO SALE JAJAJJA **

* * *

**UN PLAN CASI PERFECTO**

**Capitulo 4: MIERDA**

**ANELLISE´S POV:**

**Joder, como no lo habia supuesto, es decir, estamos a domingo, un día antes del instituto, en el C.C., era obvio que estarían aquí, estaba congelada en mi sitio, esa voz, mierda, no era solo eso, era la escena en la que nos habían sorprendido, estaba tan cómoda en los brazos de Alec y plass, devuelta a la realidad y de que manera, me separe levemente de Alec para ver a mis 4 personas favoritas frente a mi, por sus caras, sabia que estaba mas que jodida, tenían cara de pocos amigos y mataban con la mirada a Alec, de vuelta a la actuación, ahora deberíamos actuar como la pareja del mundo que lleva mucho tiempo juntos en una romántica historia por chat, bah, sentí como Alec envolvía de nuevo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y dejaba un suave beso en la base de mi garganta que provoco un gruñido de parte de nuestro interesante publico, escuche como un zapateo empezaba a sonar, mire a la causante de ese zapateo, Tía Allie estaba impaciente por una explicación, repase con la mirada a nuestros nuevos acompañantes, Tío Osito o Tío Em tenia los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mataba con la mirada a Alec al igual que Tío Jazz, Tía Rosie estaba escaneando a Alec con su mirada, como valorando si era lo suficientemente bueno para mi, bufe por lo bajo, no era una niña ya, que esperaban, que fuera siempre esa tierna Anell que se la pasaba jugando al Lobo lobito con ellos, pfff, amaba a mis tíos, pero ya era hora de que se dieran cuenta de que ya nos soy esa tierna muñequita que Tía Allie vestía y con la que Tío Em veía Barney y sus amigos.**

**Hola Tíos – dije sonriéndoles, sentí como la mano de Alec cubría la mía y entrelazaba nuestros dedos, suspire de alivio y lo mire, el solo me sonrió, me ayudaba tenerlo a mi lado, como mi apoyo.**

**Hola – dijo Jazz entre dientes mirando fijamente nuestras manos unidas**

**Hola An, Hola chico desconocido que beso a An – dijo mi tía Allie mientras saltaba levemente en su sitio, reí con nervios, mientras veía como Jazz endurecía mas sus facciones a la mención de lo que habia pasado, mierda**

**Hola Annie– dijo Em sonriendo, sonreí levemente, asi me decía cuando tenia 7 años, esperen….párenla, a eso me refiero, ya no tengo siente años**

**Hola Anellise que bueno verte sobrinita – dijo mi tía Rosie sonriendo, vi como Rosie volteaba su rostro y miraba a Alec para antes dar un seco asentimiento.**

**Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie – dijo Alec mirando a cada uno, vi como sus bocas se abrían por la sorpresa, el si sabia de ellos, de echo creo que los habia visto una vez, pero al parecer, 2 años eran suficientes como para que no los recordaran…**

**Te me haces conocido – y retiro lo dicho, Tía Allie lo miro fijamente antes de acercarse a el y tocar su ropa, porque mi tía hacia eso con todo el mundo que "le parecía conocido", era su propio escáner de personas o que? – Armani – dijo mas para si misma que para los demás, lo siguiente que paso me sorprendió, vi como tía Alice se lanzaba a los brazos de Alec quien la abrazaba con fuerza sonriendo levemente.**

**Yo también me alegro de verte Ali – dijo Alec sonriendo, vi como mi tía se deshacía de su agarre y se paraba frente a el**

**Joder, hace tiempo que no te veía, mira como has crecido – dijo sonriendo antes de mirarme a mi, le sonreí y ella me correspondió – no se supone que hay un código que prohíbe esto o algo asi – dijo mi tía señalando nuestras manos unidas**

**Que? – dije sin entender mientras Alec reía levemente**

**"Las Hermanas Del Mejor Amigo Son S-A-G-R-A-D-A-S" no es esa la primera regla – dijo Alice divertida mirando a un Alec que estaba a punto de desatornillarse de la risa, y entonces comprendi, Alec habia sido muy buen amigo de Tony antes de tener que irse a Italia de nuevo con sus padres, tal vez a eso se referían, se me escapo una risita, era un poco cómica toda esta situación**

**Alguien podría explicarme de donde MI mujer conoce a este muchachito y porque besaba a Anellise – dijo mi tío Jazz causando que todos paráramos de reír y lo miráramos, yo con miedo y Alec y tía Allie con diversión**

**Oh Por Dios, No Lo Recuerdan – dijo tía Alice mirando a toda la familia – Es Alec - vi como tía Rose abría poco a poco su boca creo que comprendiendo quien era**

**Ola Rosie – dijo Alec con tono seductor antes de que esta corriera saltando prácticamente a los brazos de mi "novio"**

**Dios – dijo Rose después de haberse separado de el - Mira como estas de guapo, demonios – dijo Rose asombrada mientras Alec se reía un poco**

**Quien es ese? – mire a Em, estaba serio, y eso era raro de ver en Tío Osito gasta bromas.**

**Alec – dijo Ali sonriendo, Tía Rose se acerco hasta donde Tío Em y le sonrió**

**Es Alec Vulturi, el chico que solía estar con Anthony, pero hace dos años se fue con su familia a Italia recuerdas? – dijo sonriéndole tiernamente a Alec**

**También me acuerdo que siempre decía que cuando fuera apropiado seria novio de Anellise y al parecer lo logro – dijo Alice riendo, mientras veía como Alec se sonrojaba**

**Awww – dije y el solo me mando una mirada envenenada que me hizo reír**

**Hmm – escuche decir a Tío Em, imagino que estaba intentando recordarlo, mire a Jazz, quien se notaba que ya sabía quien era, pero al parecer seguía sin agradarle**

**Tu padre sabe que es tu novio – dijo tío Jazz con tono de cautela**

**Si tío, papá ya lo sabe – dije mirándolo, pidiéndole que no fuera tan áspero con Alec**

**Oh yo hubiera querido ver su cara – dijo Em recuperando su buen humor – que le hayan robado a su niña – dijo para después empezar a carcajearse, rodé los ojos, nunca cambiarian**

**Bueno – dijo Alec y todos lo miraron – creo que debo llevarme a Anell a su casa ya que le prometi a mi suegro que llegaría antes de las 9 además mañana tenemos instituto – dijo mirándome fijamente, asentí como estando de acuerdo, me despedi de todos y nos fuimos rápido a casa, no hablamos en el trayecto, no hubo necesidad además el silencio no era incomodo, llegamos en poco tiempo a casa, vi como Alec se bajaba y corria a abrirme mi puerta, le sonreí y me baje, tomando su mano, el sonrió y me miro**

**Bueno, creo que ya debería irme, nos veremos mañana, pasare a recogerte para ir al Instituto bueno? – dijo mirandome y sonriendo, yo asentí levemente, vi como acercaba su rostro al mío y me daba un leve beso en la comisura de sus labios antes de irse hacia su carro y partir hacia su casa, suspire levemente, mañana empezaría todo, le mostraría a todo el instituto mi novio, solo pesreaba que no llamara tanto la atención, tome las llaves y abrí la puerta pero la escena ante mi me dejo IMPACTADA, con todas sus letras.**

* * *

**QUE TAL EL CAP, MALO, MALISIMO, ACEPTABLE, BUENO, LES GUSTO?**

**RECIBO TODO TIPO DE OPINIONES**

**ASI QUE HA DEJAR REVIEWS, PORQUE YA SABEN ES COMO MI PAGA Y ME GUSTARIA QUE ME PAGARAN BIEN, ES DECIR, A QUIEN NO?**

**LAS QUIERO**

**NOS VEMOS LUEGO**

**ME DEJAN UN REVIEW PORFIS PORFIS PORFIS PORFIS**


	13. SECUELA! Chapter 6: WTF?, Novio Nuevo

OOLA SE QUE SOY DE LO PEOR POR HABERME DEMORADO TANTO PERO DONDE ESTUVE ESTA SEMANA UN POCO MAS LARGUITA NO HABIA COMO HACER LOS CAPIS :'( EN FIN ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN

DEDICADO A MI HERMANITA VANE, TE QUIERO XD

* * *

**UN PLAN CASI PERFECTO**

**Capitulo 6: ¡¿! WTF?¿, Nuevo Novio**

**ANELLISE´S POV:**

**Mi hermano al que yo consideraba la mejor persona del mundo después de mis padres, mis tíos, Ryan y ahora por supuesto Alec, estaba teniendo sexo en el sofá favorito de MI madre, con una de las tantas zorritas que había visto junto a el en el colegio, el nunca las traía a casa, demonios, no pude hacer otra cosa que gritar como si hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo, que demonios!**

**Anthony se volteo a verme y quedo mas pálido que la pared de la sala, tomo a la chica de los hombros le tiro la ropa y la saco a patadas cosa que fue muy descortés pero estaba tan en shock que no pude decir nada contra eso, es decir, la chica por muy zorra que fuera no podía ser sacada de la casa así toda como Dios la trajo al mundo, eso no es lo que mi pare le ha enseñado a Tony sobre la caballerosidad….mi hermano tomo su ropa y se vistió a la velocidad de la luz, entre tartamudeos y balbuceos solo pude llegar a entender "por favor no le digas a papa y a mama" entre otras incoherencias, desperté de mi estado de perplejidad después de unos minutos de ruegos de Tony, y corrí hacia las escaleras subiendo hasta el segundo piso donde estaba mi preciado cuarto, lo cerré con llave para que Tony no entrara y puse Diary de Alicia Keys a todo volumen con la esperanza de sacarme esa asquerosa imagen de mi cabeza.**

**ALEC´S POV:**

**Llegue a mi casa alrededor de 10 minutos después de dejar a Anell, era parte de un plan que entre Bella y Ella habían creado para que Anell le diera celos a un tal Ryan del cual ella juraba estar enamorada, lo que Anell no sabia y Bella sospechaba es que yo si estaba completamente enamorado del dulce ángel que se hacia llamar Anellise, suspire, mi plan era enamorarla antes de que el tontazo ese se diera cuenta de la gran y hermosa mujer que Anell era, entre a la casa entre mis pensamientos y medio salude a mi hermana gemela antes de subir las escaleras y llegar a mi cuarto, las paredes pintadas de un fuerte azul oscuro, mi cama King Sice estaba en la mitad, los tendidos que la cubrían eran de color negro grisáceo, amaba el negro y los tonos oscuros, me permitían pensar, no era un gótico ni nada de eso, es solo que a veces necesitas de cierta privacidad y los colores oscuros te la ofrecen, me cambie rápidamente y me puse mi pantalón de pijama antes de dejarme caer sobre mi cama, me dormí casi al instante pensando en mi hermoso ángel…**

**….**

**Me desperté a eso de las 6, di un par de vueltas en la cama antes de levantarme y bajar las escaleras, llegue a la cocina y vi a mi hermanita sirviendo huevos con bacón me sirvió en un plato y me lo paso, me senté a la mesa y lo comí en silencio, Jane y yo casi nunca hablábamos y por lo general era porque no lo necesitábamos, nos comunicábamos perfectamente el uno con el otro, un par de movimientos o una mirada, un pequeño cambio en la actitud, significaba para nosotros mucho, no existía como tal esa telepatía de gemelos, pero que los gemelos tenían una conexión la tenían, alce mi rostro para ver como mi hermana me miraba, sus ojos brillaban en curiosidad, le sonreí y ella suspiro, era raro, lo se, pero en ese pequeño intercambio nosotros nos habíamos comunicado, sabia que ella sentía curiosidad por como iba todo con Anell, solo le sonreí en forma de que todo iba bien, ella no estaba de acuerdo con esto, pensaba que iba a salir herido, y de una u otra forma yo también lo sospechaba, si no lograba enamorar a Anell todo saldría mal, comí rápido y corrí escaleras arriba a ducharme, termine rápido y me puse una camisa negra con los dos botones primeros abiertos, unos jeans simples y mis converse de color negro, las cuales amaba, iba rumbo al garaje a sacar el Nissan versa hatchback, era el auto menos ostentoso que yo poseía en cambio Jane prefería por mucho las motos, bufe, eso no era seguro pero un pequeño puchero y Jane manipulaba a mi padre con un dedito cuando llego un mensaje a mi celular**

**_No vengas por mi Alec, Tony me llevara al instituto allá nos vemos_**

**_Besos_**

**_Anell_**

**Bufe, si ese maldito enano que una vez fue mi compinche seguía arruinando mis planes tendría que darle una buena tunda, abrí el garaje y salí a toda velocidad rumbo al instituto con Jane siguiéndome de cerca en su preciada moto, sonreí e hice ronronear el motor a lo que ella solo asintió, nos concentramos en la carrera silenciosa, yo iba un poco mas adelante que ella pero no por mucho al final en el derrape al entrar al parqueadero del instituto ella me gano al tener mas facilidad, escuche como se carcajeaba abiertamente mientras yo me enfurruñaba, odiaba que eso pasara, pero ella en las motos, siempre me ganaba antes de restregármelo en la cara con su bailecito inmaduro, y hablando de eso, se había bajado de la moto sin quitarse el casco y hacia su bailecito mientras decía "oh si soy la mejor te gane de nuevo oh yeah, I AM THE BEST!" me reí levemente y me baje del carro antes de atraparla en mis brazos yd arle un suave beso en la frente**

**Me ganaste enana – dije antes de estudiar con la mirada el parqueadero y ver junto a un lindo Porshe a la razón de mis sueños, sonreí y avance hasta ella por el aparcamiento vi como todas las chicas me miraban y los chicos a mi hermana que de seguro venia tras de mi, suspire cuando vi a potro chico que no conocía ahí, de seguro ese era la competencia, sonreí malvadamente y avancé mas rápido, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca salude con un cabeceo a los otros dos y tome entre mis brazos a mi Anell, ella me sonrió y yo me incline hasta llegar a su oído**

**Buenos días preciosa – susurre suavemente en su oído mientras rozaba levemente con mis dientes el lóbulo de su oreja, Salí de su cuello para ver su hermoso rostro, sus ojos brillaban de una manera hermosa y al bajar hasta sus labios sus dientes mantenían presos a su labio inferior, deje un casto beso en sus labios que no iba a durara mucho pero sentí como sus brazos ascendían por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi nuca y cerrarse entorno a mi cuello mientras jugaban con mis cabellos, la apreté mas a mi e intensifique el beso, invadí su boca con mi lengua sin pedir permiso, el beso se torno pasional casi hambriento, suspire levemente en su boca y empecé a bajar el ritmo del beso hasta que nos separamos, apoye mi frente en la suya hasta que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron**

**Retiro lo dicho, ahora si que son buenos – ella se rio y se dio la vuelta entre mis brazos y vio al anterior chico abrazado a una chica x a la cual no conocía pero que me miraba, mas bien me escaneaba con su mirada mientras esta se oscurecía, me estremecí, Zorra, fue la única palabra que llego a mi mente, escuche como mi princesa ahogaba un gruñido, sonreí**

**No te preocupes, esta no es nada a tu lado te lo aseguro – dije suavemente a lo que ella sonrió**

**Ella es la novia de Ryan – sentí el tono dolorido en cada una de las palabras, mi corazón se encogió y procedí a mirar a mi contrincante, sus ojos brillaban con algo mas allá de la rabia, brillaban por los celos, pero se apegaba a esa chica como si se le fuera la vida en ello, me reí por lo bajo, era solo un pobre iluso que no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos o que simplemente los negaba ocultándolos tras la mascara de el amor fraternal**

**Vámonos de Aquí – dije lo suficientemente alto como para que mi hermana nos escuchara, ella me sonrió y asintió, entrelace mis dedos con los de Anell y fui con ella hasta la pequeña oficina que parecía ser donde te daban los horarios, recogimos el de mi hermana y fuimos juntos al salón de Lengua, que era nuestra primera clase, lo mas cómico de todo es que nos tocaban a los tres las mismas clases, me senté al lado de mi ángel y nos la pasamos hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que timbraron, así pasaron las otras dos clases hasta que sonó el timbre del almuerzo**

**Por Fin – susurro mi hermana con alivio me reí y revolví su cabello por lo que me gane una mirada del mal, ahogue un escalofrió, se sentía mal cuando ella te miraba así, y no era solo conmigo, era con cualquier persona, llegamos pronto al comedor e hicimos la fila para escoger la comida, un par de chicos después y unas pizza con coca-cola estábamos sentados plácidamente charlando un poco y riéndonos, pronto se nos unieron Ryan, su noviecita, y Tony, el ambiente se tenso mientras Anell mataba con la mirada a la chica y yo a Ryan, esto era realmente incomodo, y no sabia cuanto podía controlarme antes de lanzarme sobre ese chico…**

* * *

**JAJAJAJAJAJ**

**HACEMOS PELEA RYAN VS ALEC?**

**LES PARECEEE**

**JAJAJ**

**DEJENME SU OPINION DE LO AMAL QUE SOY Y QUE ME MANDARAN A LOS VULTURIS**

**O QUE ME ADORAN POR HABER PUBLICADO**

**EN UN LIIINDO REVIEW**

**XD**

**NOS VEEMOS**

**CON AMOR**

**LBW**


	14. SECUELA! Chapter 7: La Otra Cara De Ryan

aqui va el nuevo capi siento mucho demorarme tanto pero estoy toda depre estos dias asi que intento ponerlo bien para que eso no afecte a la historia para nada, PERO NUNCA NI POR NADA DEL MUNDO DEJARE ABANDONADA UNA HISTORIA, incluso mi cabeza se llena de ideas pero mi animo no ayuda mucho:/ lo siento

DISCLAIMER: historia MIA personajes y crepusculo S. MEYER

* * *

UN PLAN CASI PERFECTO

Capitulo 6

ALEC´S POV:

Abrace a Anellise y refugie mi cabeza en su cuello aspirando con fuerza logrando calmarme un poco con su olor.

Si no salimos de aquí pronto o me ocupo con algo me lanzare sobre ese infeliz y le partiré la cara – dije suavemente en el oído de mi princesa, ella rio por lo bajo y volteo el rostro.

Eso puedo arreglarlo yo – dijo suavemente, su tono se había oscurecido un poco hasta el punto de pasar por la voz mas sexy que había escuchado en mi vida, ataque sus labios sin pensarlo en un beso salvaje y pasional, no había nada de tierno o de cariño en este beso, solo dos adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas y la ira a flor de piel intentándola ahogar en ese beso, la tome por la cintura y la senté a horcajadas sobre mi, no nos importaba nada, absolutamente nada, sus manos jalaron suavemente mi cabello mientras yo gruñía con fuerza, me separe un poco para que respiráramos antes de volver a besarla con el deseo y la pasión multiplicada, ella lo era todo para mi, joder, si no paraba esto no iba a ser capaz de auto controlarme luego, decidí ir bajando el ritmo del beso poco a poco hasta que me separe de ella, junte nuestras frentes en un esfuerzo por recuperar el aire que habíamos invertido en ellos, sus ojos estaban completamente oscuros pero brillaban con fuerza, sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados y sus hermosos bucles estaban desordenados, ella sonrió y refugio su cabeza en mi cuello mientras yo solo suspiraba, cuando mire al estúpido ese este estaba completamente rojo, cerraba los puños con rabia y sus ojos destellaban por los celos y la cólera combinados, el timbre sonó y solo necesite darle una mirada a mi hermana para que esta comprendiera todo , Anell saco su cabeza de mi cuello y se paro un poco sonrojada

Nos Vamos? – me pregunto, yo solo le sonreí y bese su mano, mientras la miraba fijamente con el mas puro amor que yo podía sentir

Adelántate con mi Hermana, tengo algo que resolver – dije volteando mi rostro para mirar al estúpido ese que hacia sufrir a mi Princesa, mi hermana se levanto y prácticamente arrastro a Anell hasta afuera, luego le hablaría sobre su poca delicadeza, me levante de mi asiento, vi como el tal Ryan se despedía de su novia y esta salía por la otra puerta, sonreí viciosamente

Así que tu eres Ryan eh? – dije burlonamente mientras el solo se ponía mas rojo de ira

Si le haces daño a Anellise te juro que… - me reí irónicamente y me acerque a el tomando en mi mano su cuello

Tu?...que me harás, solo eres un mal nacido cobarde que ni siquiera sabe lo que siente, Imbécil – lo solté y el cayo al suelo antes de toser un poco y dejar una mancha sanguinolenta en el piso, imbécil y débil, este no era lo que Anell merecía, un estúpido cobarde que ni siquiera era capas de aceptar que le gustaba su mejor amiga, que se refugiaba bajo falsos sentimientos de hermano Mayor, Anellise ya tenia un hermano Mayor, ese infeliz solo era un payaso de circo

Pues por lo menos yo si que conozco a Anell – dijo el muy infeliz sonriendo como si se le fuera la vida en ello, no me gusto nunca su tono morboso y pervertido, este no sabia ni siquiera respetar, este era lo que yo llamaba una mierda en vida, que demonios se cree?

De que se supone que hablas? – le dije mirándolo retadoramente, el rio un poco y se paro creando una postura intimidante….para un niño de dos años, Idiota

Pues de que yo si conozco a Anell, conozco todos sus secretos, conozco toda su vida, conozco su habitación, y cada rincón de la misma, incluso la conozco a Ella…si sabes de lo que hablo no? Y sabes que, es una total Zorra en la cama – dijo sonriendo burlonamente, MALPARIDO INFELIZ, me abalance sobre el y empecé a darle golpes, sin medir mi fuerza, sin importarme la sangre que quedaba en mis nudillos, le partiría algo mucho mas que su cara, juraría que ese infeliz pagaría muy caro su comentario.

Eres un Desgraciado! – grite mientras me levantaba tomándolo a el por el cuello de nuevo y alzándolo algunos metros del suelo, mientras su respiración se cortaba mas y mas

No te gusta que te digan la verdad en tu cara no? Yo he estado con Anellise de todas las formas…posibles – vi como su cara se iba tornando morada, lo alce un poco mas y lo lance con todas mis fuerzas hasta la pared mas cercana, un delicioso sonido de crujido lleno mis oídos, cuando le mire, estaba seguro de haberle roto el brazo con el que había intentado frenar el golpe

Mírame – ordene – te lo diré una sola vez, si te atreves a hacer comentarios indecentes sobre Anell de nuevo, te matare, tan lenta y dolorosamente que alguna muerte antes vista quedara reducida a nada con lo que soy capaz de hacerte, cuida muy bien tus palabras mocoso, o yo mismo te lavare la boca con acido muriático – lo tome de la camisa y lo alce hasta mi altura – has entendido o no? – el idiota solo asintió levemente, lo tire con fuerza hasta el piso y me fui de ahí, mientras oía sus leves gemidos de dolor, dulce música para mis oídos, si ese infeliz se atrevía otra vez a hablar así de mi Anell, cumpliría mi promesa, oh claro que lo haría, fui al baño y lave mis manos, mientras el liquido combinado del agua y la sangre se iba por el sifón, mire mi atuendo, estaba levemente desarreglado, pero a diferencia del Mocoso, yo si que estaba perfectamente ileso, lastima que el tuviera unos cuantos moretones y un brazo roto mañana, sonreí mientras salía del baño y me dirigía a Clase, entre pidiendo permiso, el profesor se puso todo histérico porque había llegado tarde, pero nadie me quitaría mi sonrisota de la cara, me senté al lado de Anell quien me miraba extrañada

Porque sonríes tanto? – pregunto su hermosa voz con unos tonos de preocupación mirándome, sonreí y bese su frente con delicadeza mientras tomaba su mano y la entrelazaba con la mía

Porque tu y mi hermana son lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida, no sabes cuanto te quiero – dije suavemente en su oído mientras ella reía por lo bajo

No hay nadie que pueda oírnos no tienes porque fingir – dijo sonriéndome tan hermoso, entonces caí en cuenta de sus palabras, y me dolió, en lo mas profundo de mi alma, mi sonrisa se desvaneció tan rápido como se había creado, me separe de ella y solté su mano un poco brusco, eso era yo, simplemente, el maldito novio falso, me cruce de brazos y me concentre en la clase, mientras sentía la mirada que mi Hermana me daba, una mirada pura, de dolor y tristeza, la misma que mis ojos deberían estar reflejando en este momento

* * *

oh, pobre Alec no creen?

ALEC AMA DE VERDAD A ANELL

Y USTEDES QUE PIENSAN?

TERMINAN JUNTOS O POR ALGO DEL DESTINO RYAN EL ASQUEROSO RYAN, YA QUE VIMOS SU VERDADERA CARA, SE QUEDARA CON NUESTRA DULCE PROTAGONISTA?

espero sus comentarios chicas y gracias a todas por su paciencia

LBW


	15. SECUELA! Chapter 7: Alecte vas? :'

**CHIIICAS SE QUE SOY TODA UNA ZORRA PORNO HABER ACTUALIZADO RAPIDO PERO EL COLE ME TIENE EN ASCUAS Y ESTOY EN EXAMENES FINALES, PARCIALES O COMO QUIERAS LLAMARLO**

**DISCLAIMER, LO RECONOCIBLE ES DE MEYER!**

* * *

Un Plan Casi Perfecto

**ALEC'S POV:**

**Después de todo aquello los días siguieron pasando, cada día frente a mis ojos veía como mi Anell se dejaba engañar de nuevo por ese maldito de Ryan, y el solo me sonreía con autosuficiencia, mi plan había fallado, Anell no me amaba aunque yo lo hiciera con toda mi alma, y ahora estaba aquí en la cafetería sentado en la misma mesa donde hace exactamente 15 días había besado a Anell con tal pasión, le había entregado mi corazón y ella lo había desechado a la basura…..sin siquiera darse cuenta**

**Suspire mientras veía como ella dirigía su mirada hacia todos lados buscando a Ryan, después de la paliza que le di, termino con su novia y tiene a mi Anell completamente boba…..y ciega**

**Vi como el baboso antes nombrado entraba en la cafetería con una pancarta que decía:**

"**Anellise Te Amo, Quieres Ser Mi Novia?" estuvo de mas decir lo que ya todos saben que paso no, Anell corrió hacia sus brazos mientras gritaba un enérgico SI y le besaba como yo siempre quise que lo hiciera conmigo, con amor, del de verdad, no lo que fingíamos, el baboso me sonrió desde el otro lado de la cafetería mientras yo esbozaba una sonrisa falsa para hacer creer que el hecho de que el estuviera con lo que por amor me pertenece me hacia feliz, Anell llego a la mesa de la mano de aquel idiota sonriendo como boba**

**A poco no te agrada que por fin seamos pareja? – dijo Anell mirándome mientras sus ojos brillaban por aquello que le faltaba cuando me miraba a mi, amor, me trague el bufido que iba a sacar y sonreí de nuevo, que actorazo soy a que si?**

**Si – dije mientras masticaba un pedazo de mi hamburguesa, el solo sonrió mientras tomaba la barbilla de Anell y la besaba frente a mi, las nauseas me pudieron, Salí corriendo de allí hacia el baño y vomite hasta lo que no me había comido, sentí un par de toques en la puerta**

**Estas bien? – susurro mi hermana gemela cuya voz no escuchaba hacia unas horas, suspire mientras me juagaba la boca**

**Sabes que no – le dije mientras abría la puerta y la miraba, ella me abrazo con fuerza y yo aspire su olor intentando recuperarme**

**Quieres que vayamos a casa? – pregunto mi gemela mirándome con preocupación, asentí mientras iba hasta mi casillero, vi a Anell venir, sonreía pero por lo menos no estaba con el, cuando me miro sus ojos se opacaron de preocupación corrió hasta mi y me abrazo, eso dolió, como nada en mi vida**

**Te sientes bien? – dijo mirándome, intente sonreírle y no pude**

**No – dije, mi voz sonó seca y fría, me di la vuelta y tome todas mis cosas del casillero**

**A donde vas? – pregunto ella mirándome, bufe**

**A casa – dije mientras me daba la vuelta, ella tomo mi mano y la apretó con fuerza, otra punzada en mi corazón**

**Ok te llamare luego y saldremos a…. – me di la vuelta y la interrumpí bruscamente**

**No Anellise no entiendes, me voy a casa, con Jane, a Italia – dije mirándola lo más neutro que pude, porque si me dejaba llevar por mis emociones, la acorralaría contra la pared la besaría y le diría cuanto la amo**

**A…Italia – susurro ella sin aliento, me solté de ella y corrí aprovechando su shock, llegue pronto al parqueadero, corrí hasta mi auto me subí y lo encendí mientras me marchaba escuchando de fondo sus gritos diciendo mi nombre, no pude mas, mi corazón estaba desgarrado así como mi alma y llore y grite mientras mi corazón sufría, la amaba y eso me mataba por dentro**

**ANELLISE'S POV:**

**Estaba en medio del parqueadero gritando su nombre viendo como su carro se alejaba a una velocidad impresionante, suspire, el ya no me escucharía, algo se rompió dentro de mi viendo como su auto desaparecía, y un solitaria lagrima mas dolorosa que miles de ellas se derramo de mis ojos y cayo hasta el asfalto, me di la vuelta y corrí hasta debajo del árbol donde el y yo habíamos compartido tanto juntos y llore, sin saber porque lo hacia, pero algo, dentro de mi, estaba roto y herido y sangraba con mucha fuerza**

* * *

**:( NO LES DA MUCHA TRISTEZA EL POBRE ALEC SUFRIENDO Y LUEGO ANELL TAMBIE**

**DEJENME SUS OPINIOOONES XD**

**LAS QUIERO Y LO SIENTO MUCHO CHICAS!**

**BESOS**

**LBW **


	16. SECUELA! Chapter 8: El Verdadero Ryan

**LO SE CHICHAS SOY UNA PERRA COMPLETA TAL VEZ ME ODIEN CON TODA SU ALMA PERO ES QUE NO TENGO INTERNET, SI COMO LO OYEN, ESTA ES LA TRAGICA HISTORIA DE UNA CHICA QUE NO TIENE INTERNET PARA PODER SUBIR SUS HISTORIAS :( PERO ALEGRENSEN, NEW CAP**

**JAKE: HOY ME TOCA DECIR EL DISCLAIMER ASI, SOMO DE MEYER A EXCEPCION DE ANELL QUE ES MUY SEXY**

**NESS: HEY!**

**JAKE: LO SIENTO CARIÑO, Y DE RYAN QUE ES UN HIJO DE P"#$#%"**

**ED: EXACTO**

**JAKE: PODRIAN DEJAR DE INTERRUMPIRME *GRITO* GRACIAS, Y TAMPOCO TONY, PERO EL RESTO SI ES DE MEYER, AH Y LA HISTORIA DE MI LINDA LU QUE SE DEMORA MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR**

**LUISA: UNA VEZ MAS LO SIENTO :$ DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

UN PLAN CASI PERFECTO

ANELLISE'S POV:

Seguí llorando bajo el árbol hasta que sentí un par de brazos rodearme con fuerza, por un momento pensé con alegría que era el, que había dado la vuelta y venia a decirme que no llorara que ya no se iría, pero el olor que llego a mis sentidos no era el suyo, era el de Ryan, suspire y llore con mas fuerza mientras el me apretaba mas entre sus brazos, me sentía frustrada, debería ser feliz, estaba con Ryan, el plan había funcionado, pero había algo que me decía que esto estaba mal, no se que demonios pasaba, pero en ese momento no era para nada feliz, es mas, estaba segura de que en ese momento daría todo para cambiar a Ryan por Alec….QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO!

Anell estas bien? – susurro Ryan en mi oído, deje de llorar y le mire, asentí levemente, el sonrió y me beso la mano

Porque llorabas? – pregunto mirándome con curiosidad, suspire y le mire tomando valor para decir aquellas palabras

Alec…se va para Ita...lía – susurre casi inaudiblemente mientras mi voz se entrecortaba en algunas partes, vi como en el rostro de Ryan aparecía la sonrisa mas gigante que hubiera visto, estaba eufórico casi, sus ojos fulguraban euforia

Es la mejor noticia que me han dado – dijo Ryan casi gritando, me levante del suelo indignada, yo estaba muerta de dolor y mi novio, el que era mi novio gracias a la ayuda de Alec estaba feliz porque el se fuera

QUE? – grite con indignación, el me miro y su sonrisa se empequeñeció un poco, solo un poco

Porque no estas contenta! Por fin se va ese desgraciado que solo era un estorbo de mierda… - no fui consiente de mis actos si no hasta que mi mano dolía por la cachetada que le había dado a mi novio, abrí la boca impresionada mientras sus ojos me miraban con rabia, vi como me empujaba y me acorralaba contra el árbol, contra nuestro árbol

Escúchame bien Perra ni se te ocurra volver a golpearme me has entendido – dijo Ryan entre dientes mientras apretaba mi brazo, gemí de dolor, me estaba haciendo daño, este no era mi Ryan

Suéltame…me lastimas – susurre mientras mis ojos lloroseaban, me di cuenta de dos cosas en ese momento, estaba muy equivocada pues si este era Ryan, solo yo había visto la mascara que quería ver, y me di cuenta de una segunda cosa

Me sentía rota, triste, dolida, porque en realidad, en estas semanas me había enamorado de Alec…si…me había enamorado tonta y perdidamente de Alec y no lo había notado por estar tras este estúpido

Eres mi novia recuerdas – susurro su voz asquerosamente en mi oído, me estremecí, de asco, aunque el creía que era deseo – puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo, no creas que no se que sos toda una Zorra – dijo mientras dejaba besos en mi cuello, tuve arcadas y estuve a punto de vomitar sobre el pero me detuve, empecé a calcular el ángulo en el que debía pegarle justo en su entrepierna, justo en el momento en el que alzo su cara para besar mis labios mi pierna se impulso con fuerza arqueándose dirigiendo mi muslo a su entrepierna, segundos después, Ryan se retorcía en la hierba mientras sus manos protegían su virilidad

IMBÉCIL – le grite con rabia, escupí en su cara y patee sus costillas antes de salir corriendo de ahí

LO PAGARAS MALDITA PERRA – escuche que gritaban desde lejos pero no le di importancia, llegue al parqueadero y arranque mi carro a toda velocidad, llegue pronto a la sombría casa de Alec, las cortinas estaban abajo la puerta cerrada y no se escuchaba ni un alma, corrí hasta la puerta y toque una, dos, tres, muchas veces frenéticamente mientras las lagrimas saltaban de mis ojos, no, no, NO el no podía haberse ido NO! Corrí hasta el carro y lo encendía toda velocidad dirigiéndome al aeropuerto en Port Ángeles, solo rogaba porque aun estuviera ahí

ALEC'S POV:

Llegamos pronto a casa, subimos las escaleras y pusimos en una maleta lo primero que encontráramos, la verdad, podríamos habernos ido sin nada, no lo necesitábamos, pero mi hermana había dejado su pasaporte en casa, así que tuvimos que venir, antes de salir guarde todas mis cosas en un cajón, me detuve al ver el portarretratos, ahí, en esa foto estábamos ella y yo, el día que fuimos a la feria, tomamos una de las cuatro fotos que nos habíamos sacado y habíamos hecho dos copias, una para ella y una para mi, en esa foto yo estaba mirándola con adoración mientras ella sonreía sonrojada y me miraba de reojo, me había encantado en el primer momento en que la vi, mi corazón termino de partirse viendo aquella foto, ella ahora estaba con el, era feliz, suspire y guarde la foto en el cajón del nochero, no me la llevaría, no era tan masoquista, corrí hasta las escaleras y me deslice por el mango, mi hermana me esperaba a bajo, con la tristeza encima, mirándome con lastima, bufe

No me mires así, sabes que lo odio – dije mientras pasaba por su lado y salía de la casa, ella se quedo atrás sacando su moto de la cochera, nos fuimos rápidamente y aunque ella quiso iniciar una carrera yo no estaba de ánimos para eso, llegamos al aeropuerto en menos de 30 minutos, nos bajamos y sacamos nuestras mochilas, compramos los boletos, salían justo 15 minutos después de que llegamos pero nos dijeron que era mejor abordar con tiempo, caminamos hasta la sala de abordaje en silencio y nos unimos a la fila, estaba a punto de entrar pues un hombre de seguridad que me sacaba una cabeza y era tan grande que hasta miedo daba revisaba mi pasaporte, pero eso no fue lo que me congelo en mi puesto, fue escuchar su voz, gritando mi nombre, al principio creí que solo estaba alucinando, pues ella estaba con el, pero cuando sentí sus pequeñas manos alrededor de mi cuerpo me di cuenta de que no alucinada, me di la vuelta bruscamente y la solté de mi

Que demonios haces aquí? – dije mientras el tono de mi voz se volvia tenso y frio, ella me miro y suspiro con tristeza, ella estaba con Ryan no?, era feliz, su plan había funcionado, entonces que quería de mi? Yo se lo había dado todo, mi corazón, mi alma, mi vida, mi amor, que demonios hacia ella aquí?

* * *

**LUISA: TOMA, YA VIMOS LA CARA DEL P#%#& DE RYAN, Y ANELL CORRIO HACIA ALEC, PERO Y AHORA, Alec la aceptara?**

**DIOS NO LOSEEEE**

**PERO EXPRESEN QUE QUIEREN! :) LAS VEO LUEGO**

**JAKE: NOS HABLAMOS**

**LUISA: LAS AMO Y LO SIENTO, ( SI HAY ALGUN CHICO POR ALLI LO SIENTO, DATE A CONOCER ME ENCANTARIA CHARLAR CONTIGO)**

**BELLA: MATAREMOS A RYAN?**

**NESS: ALEC SE QUEDARA CON ELLA?**

**LUISA: MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO XD**


	17. SI, ACEPTO

LUISA: HOOOLA SI LO SE SOY UNA PERRA DESPUES DE AÑOS VUELVO

NESS: PERO ES QUE ESTABA ENFERMA :( Y NO TENIA SU PC ORQUE A SU PAPA SE LE METIO LA IDEA DE QUE ESTABA VIRUSEADA Y LA HIZO FORMATEAR

LUISA: GRACIAS NESS :D GRACIAS AL CIELO PUDE ESCRIBIR TAN PRONTO COMO ME DEVOLVIERON MI PC GRACIAS AL CIELO

ALEC: Y AQUI ESTAS, DESPUES DE UN MES :/

LUISA: DE NUEVO LO SIENTO

FELIX: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER A EXCEPCION DE ANELL Y RYAN, JAJAJ Y LA TRAMA DE MI LU

LUISA: GRACIAS FELIX :D

* * *

UN PLAN CASI PERFECTO

Capitulo 9

ALEC'S POV:

La mire intentando descifrar algo, pero no lo lograba, no lograba entender el porque de ella aquí cuando debería estar de lo mas dichosa con Ryan, el plan había salido bien no? Ella ahora estaba con el, que mas quería ella de mi?

Hey chico entras o no? – dijo el hombre de seguridad mirándome con seriedad, como diciéndome o te quitas o te quito yo, mire hacia dentro donde Jane me miraba fijamente, suspire mientras ella asentía, me estaba dando pauta para que hablara con ella, recordé lo que había guardado en mi bolsillo antes de venir…pero que demonios estoy pensando eso no ocurrirá, de seguro vino a despedirse de mi por lastima, lo que menos quería era eso, me quite de la fila y la mire

Dime lo que me tengas que decir y rápido, no pienso perder mi vuelo a Italia – dije, mi tono de voz era frio, distante, hablaba con el corazón roto, desecho, despechado, aunque sin razón, porque ella nunca supo que yo no fingía, que cada uno de los besos, las caricias incluso los abrazos, cada uno de ellos eran verdaderos, porque yo la amaba, con toda mi alma, la necesidad que mi cuerpo tenia de ella era tan grande, que tenerla tan cerca solo me provocaba algo, abrazarla, besarla, decirle que la amaba, que no se separara mas de mi, pero no podía seguir mis instintos ahora, ella era feliz con el, y si ella era feliz, yo podía serlo

Porque estas así conmigo? Dime que te he hecho Alec? Dímelo porque no soporto que me trates así que me hables así – dijo mirándome, me pareció ver una chispa de sufrimiento real, antes de ver tristeza y pena, quizás demasiada

Como quieres que me porte entonces, te rindo pleitesía?, estoy cansado de estar aquí, quiero irme para mi casa, con mi familia, con los que amo, ahora, tu solo vienes aquí y me hablas, eres solo un obstáculo que quisiera dejar atrás – que blasfemia mas grande las de mis palabras, si lo único que en verdad quería en ese momento era alejarme con ella, sentir su cuerpo entre mis brazos, y besarla, tratarla como la princesa que ella es, pero eso no era posible, para amar se necesitan dos, y ella no me correspondía

Así que eso quieres no?, que me vaya y te deje en paz – susurro con su voz rota mirándome, me mataba verla así, pero no sabia porque algo me decía que no podía dejarla, no aun, ella había venido hasta aquí para algo, debía saberlo, debía confirmar de su boca que solo venia a despedirse, aunque eso me matara por dentro

A que viniste? – dije mirándola, mi mascara callo por un momento, y deje ver todo el dolor que me producía esto, todo el sufrimiento que me hacia que ella no me quisiera con la misma intensidad con la que yo la amaba a ella, eso hizo chispear sus ojos y sonrió, suspire con dolor mientras tomaba su mano entre las mías para acallar un poco la necesidad de ella, porque me quemaba por dentro, suspire y la mire fijamente, perdiéndome silenciosamente en sus ojos – a que viniste Anellise – pregunte de nuevo con mi voz fría otra vez, no podía permitirme amarla mas de lo que ya lo hacia, aunque fuera imposible hacerlo

Hace unos minutos estaba llorando, bajo nuestro árbol, aquel grande lo recuerdas? – dijo con voz ansiosa, asentí con sequedad me dolía la idea de que llorara por que yo me había ido así y la había dejado sola en el parqueadero – entonces, llego Ryan – su solo nombre me hervía la sangre, ese maldito infeliz – al principio fue dulce conmigo intento consolarme y todo, pero después me di cuenta del verdadero Ryan, me trato de perra, me dijo que tu eras un maldito que era genial que nos dejaras en paz y yo…- su voz empezaba a ser mas delgada y rota, mientras las lagrimas caían por su mejilla, no pude con eso, la abrace contra mi pecho mientras le susurraba al oído que no era necesario que me lo digiera – si, si es necesario, entonces el me tomo de la mano lastimándome, incluso me beso, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que me producía asco – mis manos temblaban de ira, mataría a ese gilipollas – y me di cuenta también de que solo habían unos labios, unos brazos en los que me sentía bien, cómoda, en paz – dijo mirándome, y por fin entendí su mirada, una mirada igual a la mía, llena de amor, amor del verdadero, mi corazón se paro un par de segundo antes de arremeter con fuerza contra mi pecho, ella, mi Anell, me amaba! – me di cuenta de que me había enamorado sin saberlo, que lo amaba y que necesitaba a ese chico a mi lado, te necesito junto a mi Alec por favor, no te vayas, se que me he equivocado mucho, pero dame una oportunidad, tal vez a la larga tu puedas amarme… - sonreí y la bese, con toda mi alma, envolví mis brazos en su cintura mientras su suaves manos apretaban mis bíceps con fuerza, ella suspiro en medio del beso, la apreté contra mi con mas fuerza mientras mi lengua perfilaba su labios, a lo que ella abrió mas su boca permitiéndome entrar, recorrí con mi lengua su boca mientras me deleitaba con su sabor, la amaba, con toda mi alma, y ella a mi, aquello me tenia en el cielo, baje mis manos por su espalda hasta su cadera y la apreté contra mi, cuando el aire no me dio mas baje por su mandíbula hasta su cuello, lamí y mordí toda la carne que encontré, a lo que ella gemía cada vez mas fuerte, abrí mis ojos y vi a mi hermana completamente escandalizada y recordé en que lugar estaba, me reí por lo bajo y me separe lentamente de Anell a lo que ella bufo con frustración

Que pasa? – pregunto haciendo el pucherito mas tierno del mundo, me acerque a ella y mordí su labio inferior con fuerza a lo que ella se rio

Seguimos en el aeropuerto con mas o menos 100 personas rodeándonos – le susurré en el oído antes de separarme esta vez enserio de ella con una sonrisa traviesa de oreja a oreja, ella se puso completamente roja y no pude mas que carcajearme de eso, ella me dio un suave golpe en el hombro, cuando baje mi mano para decir Ouch, el objeto en mi bolsillo prácticamente salto para que le pusiera atención….seria posible?, pensé en que amaba a Anell con toda mi alma, que ella era mi vida, y que no la quería lejos de mi, jamás!, por lo que no tuve mas que arrodillarme y sacar el bello anillo de rubíes que guardaba en mi bolsillo derecho, su boca se transformo inmediatamente en una O perfecta y el color huyo de su rostro antes de regresar con fuerza, poniéndola tan roja como un tomatito bien maduro, se veía divida, me encantaban sus sonrojos

Anellise, se que, aunque las cosas han pasado rápido estoy completamente seguro que si te apartas de mi vida no podre ser feliz, esta experiencia poco agradable me ha dado a entender que no hay felicidad si ti, no se respirar si tu no estas a mi lado, he descubierto que amo todo de ti, cada una de tus facultades y tus defectos, cuando eres terca que nadie puede contigo, hasta ese dulce sonrojo que aparece en tus mejillas cuando te beso o hago algo inesperado – sus ojos se iban llenando poco a poco de tiernas lagrimas, suspire estaba embelesado con ella y joder LA AMABA – entonces, después de darme cuenta de lo mucho que te amo, quisiera preguntarte algo que si dices si me harías el hombre mas dichoso del mundo, Anellise Cullen Swan, me harías el magnifico honor de casarte conmigo? – le sonreí intentando infundirle confianza aunque estaba tenso, y que si decía que no, si ella pensaba que esto era demasiado y que las cosas no eran para tanto, suspire y cuando estuve apunto de pararme y decirle que mi intención no era presionarla sus brazos se envolvieron en mi cuello mientras el grito de SI escapaba de sus labios con fuerza, la abrace con mas fuerza contra mi pecho y la bese con todo mi amor, mientras la gente a nuestro alrededor aplaudía y viroteaba, nadie era mas feliz que yo en ese momento, ella me había dicho que si, la haría MI MUJER, MI ESPOSA, ella seria mía, lo que restaba de nuestra existencia, de eso yo me encargaría

* * *

LUISA: Y SIGO DERRAMANDO MIEL

ALEC: LE PROPUSE MATRIMONIO Y ACEPTO *BAILANDO*

LUISA: Y E AUN CELEBRA ESO PFFF

FELIX: DEJALO SER FELIZ MI LU

LUISA: OK FELIZ OK

JAKE: LUISA ES MIA CHUPASANGRE

TOMA A LUISA Y SALE ORRIENDO

LUISA: DEJEN UN RR PARA SABER SI LES GUSTOOOOOOOO!:...


End file.
